The Past Reborn, Again
by Caya-chan
Summary: Three years after defeating Beryl, Bunny was starting to look forward to a normal life, until some people from her past come back to change that.
1. Intorduction

**Introduction**

To start off, I want to tell you what this fan fic is based on. I based this on both the dubbed anime and the manga. The anime I had seen when starting was through the S shows, and the manga from vol. 1 to vol. 4 in the regular, and vol. 1 to vol. 3 in the Super S. So, some things I mention only happened in the anime or only happened in the manga (as I have since found out).

I think I should explain how I have the years set up. My story takes place 3 years after Bunny defetes Beryl. This is how I have the years working.

Year 0: Luna finds Bunny and inner scouts and they defet Beryl. (This happens in both the anime and manga.) Good, that takes about a year. In the Japanese anime they all die but Bunny wishes that they could re-live the preveius year. That's how come they lose their memories. So the first part of the R seison of the anime hapens Ann, Allen and the Doom tree. This all takes a year, but they are re-living the first year. (This only happens in the anime.)

Year 1:Then Rini shows up for the first time. The whole fight with the Dark Moon takes place. Sailor Pluto is introduced. (This is both anime and manga.)

Year 2: The S sereis, with haert snacher. Amara, Michelle, and Hotaru are introduced, Pluto becomes Trista. (This is both anime and manga.)

Year 3: The Super S, with the Dead Moon circus. (I use the manga vertion.) The outer scouts return, Helios is introduced.

All right, that works. I figured some of you might have been trying to figure out how I had the years working.

Now, as to the names. I know that some people only know the dub names and some prefer the Japanese names. I have used the dubbed names for the most part. The only one I took from the manga was Serena, I refer to her as Bunny or Buns. I do this only because I think Bunny is cuter then Serena. I don't use the manga names for the outer scouts, simple because the dubbed names are easier for me to remember. There is a chart of the names so no one is confused. Also I will include the ages that they are in my story. I'm also including how I came to these ages. Oh, you should also know that Zoisite is a guy in my story, just like in the manga and Japanese shows. Just to make sure you know that. Also, Amara and Michelle are not cousins, they have the same relationship they have in the manga and Japanese anime.

Now on to the disclaimers: I do not, nor ever will own the rights to Sailor Moon. Sailor Moon and all it's characters where created by Naoko Takeuchi. I only use her characters and do not claim them as my own. _Ummm..._ I think that's it.

Hope you enjoy my fan fic. :)


	2. Ch 1 The Nightmares

**Ch 1: The Nightmares**

Bunny woke up with a start. Why was her heart racing and her bed covers all tangled? What had she dreaming about? Then she remembered. It wasn't a bad dream, it was bad memories. The same bad memories that had been making her life miserable for the past few weeks. She sat there for a while, telling herself that it was over, Darien was safe now. She looked over at Luna and Rini, she hadn't woken them up, that was good. Bunny laid back down and tried to sleep, but the memories kept coming back. They were memories Bunny thought she had forgotten, about when Darien had been kidnapped and brainwashed by Queen Beryl. Memories about the Moon Kingdom when Darien died trying to save her, and she, herself, committing suicide. Bunny shuddered, she didn't want to think about it, it always made her upset. She couldn't be upset today when she was with Darien, he would start to ask questions and… how could she tell Darien about this?

She stroked Luna as she looked out at the Moon. What had made these memories come up? They were finally at peace, a peace they had never had together. All 10 scouts were there and Darien couldn't be sweeter then he had been lately. Bunny started to wonder what Darien wanted to ask her that day. They had made plans to meet at the park around 10 this morning. Why did Darien want to see her so early? Bunny had a lot of questions, but who could she ask. That 'person' woke up next to her. "Why do you look so sad Bunny?" Luna ask.

"Oh, Luna, you're up. What? Sad, no. I've just been thinking," Bunny replied.

"Bunny, I know you too well, your upset about something. What is it?"

Bunny told Luna about how she had woken up with all the bad memories. She told her how she'd thought she had forgotten about all of it. Luna listened and then told her that she would never forget completely and that the memories may continue to come back to haunt her. Then Luna told her to put it out of her mind and to start getting ready to go. Luna knew that a walk alone in the park, waiting for Darien to come would cheer Bunny up.

By 10 o'clock Darien and Bunny were strolling through the park, arm in arm. Bunny seemed perfectly happy, and she had successfully put the troubles of the morning out of her mind. Darien was looking at Bunny with a wistful look, like he wanted to ask her something, but was scared of what she might answer. He started leading her out of the park, and to his apartment, so he could ask her in privet.

"So, what is it you wanted to ask me today, Darien?" Bunny wondered when they had settled on the couch.

"Well, Buns" (Bunny loved the way he called her Buns) "I wanted to ask you if you would like - to - to move in - with me?" Darien finally got out, looking hopeful, yet fearful she would refuse.

"Move in with you? Darien, I - I don't know what to say. What brought this on?" Bunny responded, with much surprise.

Darien, looking almost crestfallen at her reaction, now took both her hands and looked deep into Bunny's baby blue eyes, "I - I can't tell you what made me think of this, I just can't - can't be away from you so much. Please say you will stay with me."

"Of course, I'd love to stay here with you, but … my parents … I don't think they will allow it."

"That's okay, Rini has offered to use Luna-P to help us. She seems to think that we should be together more."

"Rini! Rini has offered to help? With Luna-P? That is great news, only, how come Rini already knows?"

"Well, because I asked her if she would help. I've - we've - all your friends, have been worried about you Buns. You haven't been your self lately and we want to help you feel better. And the more downcast you became, the more I wanted to be with you."

Bunny was startled. She hadn't realized that the memories were effecting her so much that her friends had noticed. Why hadn't anyone said anything? Then she realized that she had been so preoccupied with the memories that she might not have heard them. She looked at Darien, his deep blue eyes where looking so sadly at her, like they were yearning to know what was going on inside her head so he could help. Those deep blue eyes, the same blue as the Earth, she never wanted to see them this sad and worried. "Yes, yes I'd love to move in with you! And don't worry. I'm fine now. I've just had a lot on my mind lately." Bunny couldn't bring herself to tell Darien what was really bothering her. They hadn't talk about it since it had been over, she didn't want to remind him.

Darien looked very relieved. He pulled Bunny into his arms and wouldn't let her go. Bunny didn't want to leave, she felt safe in these arms, like nothing, not even memories, could get at her there. About ten minutes later there was a soft tap at the door and Rini appeared. She looked at them and seemed relived in some way.

"So, she said yes? Bunny's going to stay with you Darien?" Rini asked hopefully.

"Yes, Rini. You're going to have your own room at last," Bunny smiled at Rini and held her arms out for a hug, a hug Rini readily ran to.

"Great! Luna-P's all ready so that we can get your mom and dad to agree. I'm so happy for you both," Rini was smiling up into their faces.

A short time later Bunny was back home, packed with her parents permission to live with Darien. She was so happy. She truly had forgotten about what had been bothering her for so long. When she was back at Darien's, no, _their_ apartment, she was so happy that she thought she would burst. Imagine her surprised when all her friends showed up about an hour later. First came Amy, Raye, Lita, and Mina. They had brought food and decorations for a party. A party that Darien and Rini seemed to already know about. Then came Amara, Michelle, Trista, and Hotaru. This was the even greater surprise. Though the outer scouts had become friends with the inner they rarely came to any group thing, especially anything non scout. They all had a great time and Bunny and Darien couldn't have been happier. They were taking one more step to what they knew was their destiny. To get married and have Rini, and rein as King and Queen of the Earth. This destiny was somewhat unbelievable but having Rini there was living proof.

After everyone had left, and they were ready for bed Darien finally voiced his happiness, "I can't believe that I can finally be with you all the time. I no longer have to just dream of when we would be together, we really are together."

"Yes, finally I don't have to leave your side," and with that Bunny dropped off to sleep, after what had been a wonderfully exausting day.

"No! Endymion! No! This can't be happening! No! Don't die, please don't leave me!" Bunny awoke from her memories again. She was just reliving the moments before she had committed suicide in her past life on the Moon. Had she really called out or was it just in her mind. She didn't want to see if Darien was awake. If he was… what would she do?

She didn't have to open her eyes, she felt Darien drawing her closer in his arms, he had heard her. She looked over and saw a puzzled, worried look on his face. How was she supposed to say this? How would he react? Luckily he started before she could get to lost in her mind. "Why were you crying out for me Buns? Why did you think I was going to die?"

"I...umm...well...You see, I've been having these nightmares, only they aren't nightmares, they're memories. Sad memories, of our past," Bunny started to explain how she was reliving all the tragic parts of their history, both on the Moon and on Earth. Darien just listened, holding her close. Like he was trying to protect her from the past.

By the time she had finished explaining they both had tear stains on their cheeks, and where holding each other as if scared to let go. "Oh Buns, why didn't you say something, why didn't you tell me? You shouldn't have to go through that again, not alone," Darien looked and sounded very worried about Bunny, as if the memories could in some way harm her.

"But I didn't want you to know. I didn't want us to _both_ have to relive it. Once was enough and I didn't want to be the one to make you remember. I wanted to spare you the pain I was going through," Bunny was trying to explain something she didn't quite understand herself. True she was trying to spare him, but there was something else, something else kept her from telling him.

"Oh Buns, most of those memories where my fault. If I hadn't let Beryl brainwash me, if I'd only remembered, listened to my heart..."

"No, don't blame yourself! It's not your fault! I've never blamed you. Anyway it's over, it's done with. I don't know why I keep thinking about it. It's like someone's trying to torture me with my memories," Bunny was crying openly, trying to keep Darien from blaming himself. That's why she hadn't told him. She knew how he would react.

"No Buns, no don't cry. I wont blame myself. Just, please, don't cry. Is that all you've been remembering? Just Beryl, nothing else? Please, I want to know. I don't want you to go through this alone anymore," Darien was rocking Bunny, like she was a little child. He was crying as well. He hated it when Bunny cried, he felt so powerless to do anything.

Bunny was about to say that it was only Beryl she was remembering. She just wanted to put this behind them, but the look of true concern in those deep blue eyes, she could never lie to those eyes. "No, I've been remembering another time. A time that seems almost worst then when Beryl was involved, 'cause I didn't know why you were - you were avoiding me," Bunny couldn't even look at Darien. She knew he could only blame himself for this one. Not trying to explain to her, or her friends about the dream. That dream that told him to stay away from her. Bunny knew it wasn't really his fault, but the memory of him avoiding her, not telling her why, not even telling her friends or Rini, sometimes she couldn't help herself. She did blame him, but only sometimes.

"No, you mean you were reliving that time with the Negamoon? When I foolishly believe that stupid nightmare I had every night. I'm so, so sorry. Every time I think of that time I wonder how you ever forgave me. I was so stupid and did some really mean things. Buns I'm sorry." The look in those eyes full of pain and regret. Bunny couldn't stand to see them like that, to see Darien so upset about something.

"It's okay. That's all in the past. It's over now and we're together. Just promise me, _promise_ me that you will never, ever leave me again. I don't know what I would do without you. You are my strength. Just as your crystal guides mine, you guide me."

"No, we will never be apart. Never again. I promise." Darien was looking at Bunny with all the love in the world and she was looking at him the same way. They kissed, to seal the promise, then laid down and went back to sleep, Bunny's head on Darien's shoulder.


	3. Ch 2 Reawakened Talents

**Ch 2: Reawakened Talents**

The next few days were the happiest that Bunny and Darien ever had. It was summer holiday so they could be together almost 24 hours a day. They only time they were apart was when Darien had to work. But that was usually at night, when Bunny could talk to her friends, or be with Rini, or sleep. Bunny's dreams were all happy and filled with the future. If she remembered the past it was only the good times. For whatever reason her sad memories had emerged, they seemed to have finished haunting her. Darien never asked her about the memories, but he could tell that they weren't bothering Bunny anymore. She was once again the cheerful, happy Bunny he love so much.

After a few days they heard about a competition that was being held in the park. A very famous violin player, Monsurie Backmen, was holding a competition to find a promising young violin player he would be giving free lessens to. The competition would involve playing 2 songs, of the competitors choice, in front of Monsurie Backmen and whoever wants to attend.

"Oh, free violin lessons with world famous Monsurie Backmen. That's so cool!" exclaimed Bunny.

Darien looked surprised at Bunny, "I never knew you were interested in playing the violin Buns."

"Yes, I've wanted to learn to play since I was young, but never could get lessons," Bunny admitted.

"It doesn't surprise me in the least that you want to learn. After all, you were the best violin player in the Moon Kingdom," Luna told them, matter-of-factly.

"What! I used to play on the Moon? No way, how come I don't remember?" Bunny asks Luna.

"Well, that was a whole other life time. You shouldn't think you can remember all of it, without some help. There were a lot of memories," Luna told Bunny.

"Yeah, it's sort of coming back to me. Even on Earth we knew the music you played, and composed," Darien remembers.

"Right, we had many concerts on the Moon. My mother was so proud of me, she just had to show me off. I remember those concerts, piano, flute, violin, singing, and dancing. Those were some of my happiest times," Bunny says dreamily. "The only problem was, that the people of the Earth were not allowed to come. Not because we didn't want them, but because of the stupid law that forbid communication between the Earth and the Moon."

"But, I would come anyway. I knew how much you loved those concerts, and the recordings we were allowed to listen to on Earth just weren't enough. I would be right up front, disguised," declared Darien. "I never told you, but I used to think that you would look right at me through most of the performance. Though I knew that couldn't be true. If your mother had found out…"

"Ah, but she did know. She was the one who told me after the first concert. She never cared that you where from Earth. Like me, she never understood why the people of the Moon and Earth couldn't get along. She noticed you, and recognized you from my descriptions. After she told me, I couldn't keep my eyes off of you. You were risking so much to come and see me. You gave me the strength to do my best," sighed Bunny. "You've always given me strength."

They returned home, discussing these newly awoken memories. However, Darien had made up his mind to surprise Bunny the very next day. He left for work earlier then usual, after suggesting that Bunny go and spend time with her friends, which she had been, somewhat, ignoring the past few days. Darien went over to Michelle's house to get some advice. Luna followed, suspecting what Darien was up to. If she was right she would have to talk to Michelle as well.

"Hello Darien. It's nice to see you. Please come in," Michelle said as she opened the door. "What brings you here?"

"Well, I've come to ask for some advice," Darien started. "Perhaps you've heard of the competition being held in the park by Monsurie Backmen?"

"Yes, I have. I've made plans to attend. I do love hearing aspiring young musicians."

"You see, Bunny, ever since she was little, has wanted to learn to play the violin. This competition has reminded us of the concerts that used to be held on the Moon, the ones staring Princess Serenity. And I was wondering if you would give Bunny lessons."

"Yes, I would love to help Bunny reawaken her old talents! I understand that she has already awakened her talents for singing, dancing and the piano," Michelle answered, looking very pleased.

"I was right! I thought you would be trying to help Bunny learn to play the violin," Luna came into Darien's view, though Michelle had known she was there all along. In fact, they had just exchanged a quick smile. "You know that if she is going to play she will need a violin." Luna and Michelle were sharing a secretive smile.

"You're right. And I think I have the perfect one for her in the music room. If you would just follow me please." Michelle then lead the way to the music room. Darien was looking from Luna to Michelle with a puzzled look on his face. It almost seemed like they had planed for this question for a while. "Here it is. The perfect violin for Bunny." With this Michelle picked up a very nice violin. A professional violin, with moons and stars engraved all over it, giving it a very elegant look.

"This is a really nice violin. Are you sure you want Bunny to have that? I would think you would want to keep one this beautiful," Darien claimed while admiring the instrument.

"Well, it _is_ beautiful. And I wouldn't mind keeping it. However, it is not mine to keep." Now Darien was looking at Michelle with an even more puzzled look. "This violin belonged to the best violinist I have ever heard, and her… shall we say partner, asked me to keep it for her, for a short while."

"Then it's not yours to give. Wouldn't the violinist be upset if someone else uses it? Who does it belong to?" Darien was now taking a step back from the beautiful violin.

"Well, she would let others play it, from time to time, myself included. This would be… Princess Serenity's violin. Luna retrieved it from the Moon and ask me to take care of it until the Princess's memories of violin playing returned."

"That's Bunny's violin? Wow, she'll love it. You must have taken good care of it."

"Yup, that's Bunny's violin. And I think that once she has it in her hands she has a good chance of wining the competition," declared Luna.

After some discussion with Luna and Michelle, Darien carefully brought the violin home, after work. Bunny returned from Raye's temple just moments later. Darien just had time to hide the violin under the living room table.

"Sorry I'm so late. We had a lot of gossip to catch up on. Ummm... Why do you look like you have a surprise for me?" Bunny inquired when she had sat down next to Darien.

"Wow, you can read me like a book. Yes, I do have a surprise for you." At that Luna jumped into Bunny's lap. "But first, what do you think about going to the violin competition on Saturday? I hear Michelle is going to be there. We could make a day of it, with all our friends," Darien questioned, trying not to look to anxious.

"We were just talking about that at Raye's. We thought it would be fun, even invited Hotaru along, seeing how she is taking violin lessons from Michelle. By the way, how did you know Michelle was planing on going?"

"Oh, you know, just bumped into her. Had a little chat. Reminded her about the old concerts on the Moon. Did you know that she has always remembered them? Probably because she is so into music. She asked me to give you something, seeing how you are at the point of reawakening your violin playing skills," at this Darien pulled the violin case out and handed it to a very puzzled looking Bunny.

"Why, it's - it's… Why do I recognize this violin?" Bunny asked, rather puzzled.

"Come now Bunny. You mean to tell me that you don't recognize your own violin. The one your mother gave you before your first concert. Really now, you _must_ remember that," Luna said looking almost as happy as Bunny.

"Of course, my violin. My mother had it specially made. Oh, were did you get this Darien?"

"Well, from Michelle, who was keeping it for Luna. I guess she knew you would eventually want to play again..."

"Yes, and I thought your own violin might make you remember some of your old talents," Luna chimed in. "Why don't you play us something?"

After just a moments hesitation, Bunny began to play a beautiful song. It was a song they knew from long, long ago. A love song that Princess Serenity herself had composed, entitled "Oh Starry Night." By the time she was half way through Bunny was not only playing it perfectly but singing and dancing to it as well. When she had finished she could hardly believe what had happened. Had she really just played and sung a song she had written in her past life? This was so unbelievable. She sat down again, extremely tired yet happy, next to Darien, who immediately kissed her.

"That was incredible. Just like on the Moon. Your mother would be so proud. You should enter the contest on Saturday. It says that it doesn't mater what your skill level is, as long as your two songs are each at least a certain length. And the ones you composed most certainly are," Darien said hugging Bunny encouragingly.

"Enter the contest? Do you really think I have a chance? I don't know if I could play in front of all those people, all those strangers," Bunny said, somewhat reluctantly.

"Oh, you can do it. It will be just like the concerts on the Moon. I'll be in the front row, center. Promise, only this time I won't have to be in disguise."

"All right then. I'll do it."

They went to bed and fell asleep perfectly happy.

"Rini! No, we're not your enemy. Why are you fighting us!" Bunny woke up with a start. It was another one of those memory dreams. Only, this time she was remembering Rini turning into Black Lady. She didn't understand this. First she was remembering Beryl taking Darien away, and now she was remembering the Dark Moon taking Rini away. She looked over and saw that Darien was awake. He looked concerned.

"Did you have another one of those dreams?" He inquired.

"Yes, only this time I was remembering Wicked Lady. I don't get it. Why do I keep dreaming about the past?" Bunny was getting rather worried, and looked like she was about to cry.

"Don't cry Buns. We'll figure this out. We always have," Darien rapped his arms around Bunny. He had to figure this out for her.

"Why don't we go to Raye's and see if she can tell us anything."

"Luna, that's a great idea. Raye should be able to tell us what's happening," Bunny pulled Luna it to a huge hug of gratitude.


	4. Ch 3 Returning Home

**Ch 3: Returning Home**

Later that day Bunny, Darien, Rini, Amy, Mina, Lita, Luna, Artemis, and Diana had all gathered at Raye's temple. "… So, you see guys. I've been having these weird dreams. I'm remembering some of the worst stuff that's happened to me. First it was Beryl taking Darien, but now it's the Dark Moon taking Rini. So, I was hoping, Raye, that you might be able to use your fire to help me figure out why I'm having these dreams," Bunny explained.

"Yeah, I'll try to help, of course," Raye readily agreed.

"How terrible. Having to live through all that again. How are you holding up?" Amy asks, always full of sympathy.

"I'm fine. I just want to know why I'm having these dreams. What's wrong Rini?" Bunny had just looked at Rini and she seemed sad and almost guilty.

"Oh, Bunny. I had almost forgotten about being Wicked Lady. I'm so _so_ sorry you had to go through that," and Rini ran to Bunny crying.

"No, Rini. It's not your fault. Wiseman tricked you. _I'm _sorry I had to mention it. Please, don't cry," Bunny said soothingly.

They all went in to the sacred fire. Raye tried to get a reading, but keeped looking puzzled. "All I'm getting are images of the Moon Kingdom, and Queen Serenity. At least… that's what I think it is, it's all blurry. Maybe it means you should go to the Moon and talk with your mother, Bunny."

"Yeah, it's been a while since I last went. I try to keep her updated with our lives, and a lots happened lately," Bunny replied, giving Darien's hand a loving squeeze.

"Right, so when should we go? The full moon is tonight, but are we ready?" Amy asked.

"I'm always ready for a trip to the Moon," Bunny answered. "But the rest of you don't have to come, if you don't want to."

"Of course we're coming. It's been a long time since we've seen Queen Serenity," Mina replied. And all the scouts agreed. They would meet at Darien's apartment at 8 o'clock, and go to the park from there. Everyone was exited about going to the Moon. With that decided, everyone went about their business. Amy, Lita, Mina, Raye, and Bunny decided to go shopping. Rini went to see Hotaru, and Darien went to work.

That night they were all at Darien's. Rini had been so excited that she had told Hotaru all about it. This caused Hotaru to want to come, and Bunny had no problem with that. They went to the park and were just about to leave when the saw three people approaching them.

"Hi. We were wondering if we could come with you?" it was Amara speaking. "We haven't been to the Moon since before we were reborn."

"Yes, of course you can come along," Bunny responded. "How did you know we were going tonight?"

"We heard Hotaru and Rini discussing it. I hope you don't mind us showing up like this," Michelle conveyed.

"No, we haven't seen Queen Serenity for a long while either. You must really miss her," Lita assured them.

With that they were off. No mater how many times they did this, the trip to the Moon was always breath taking. When they got to Mare Serenitatis they all looked around. The Moon Kingdom was back to it's old splendor. Rini and Hotaru could hardly believe it. This was the first time that Rini had been to the Moon, and Hotaru had rarely come in her old life. Bunny lead the way to the prayer room, were she could contact her mother. She looked strangely happy and sad at the same time.

"What is it daughter? Why do you look so sad?" Queen Serenity's voice startled the others.

"Mother, I have brought you other visitors," Bunny said while gesturing at the others.

"Venus, Mercury, Mars, Jupiter, it's been a long time since we last spoke. You seem to be doing a wonderful job protect our Princess."

"Yes, thank you, your majesty. It is wonderful to see you again," Venus replied with a curtsy.

"Neptune, Uranus, Pluto, and, is that … Saturn. This _is_ a wonderful surprise. I am glad you are now able to be with our Princess as well. Saturn, I have not seen you since you were a baby."

"Yes, you majesty. It is wonderful to be here," Saturn stated.

"Prince Endymion, it is always a joy to see you. I'm always happy to remember that you and Serenity can finally be together. But, who is this?" Queen Serenity asked looking at Rini.

"This is Endymion's and my daughter, Princess Small Lady Serenity, from the future. She is with us now learning to be a scout, Sailor Chibi Moon," Princess Serenity told her mother, encouraging Rini foreword.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Queen Serenity. My mother has told me ever so much about you. You can call me Rini if you want," Rini said, with a graceful curtsy.

"You're my granddaughter? It is a pleasure to meet you as well Rini," and Queen Serenity returned the curtsy. "But Serenity, I know there is something wrong. You didn't come hear just for a visit."

"No, Mother, I didn't. You see, I've been having these dreams..." and with that Bunny explained all that has been happening.

"Ah, these dreams of the past, they could be a sign. However, I don't know what they are supposed to be telling you. I'm sorry darling, but I can't help you. Perhaps Helios will be able to tell you more. He is more intuned to the Earth then I am. Besides, he will be as happy to know about the two of you living together as I am. Good bye everyone, it was lovely to see you all," and with that she was gone.

The scouts returned to Earth. Everyone was happy to have seen Queen Serenity, especially Bunny. All the same, the all knew that it hadn't really achieved anything. They all started to head back to Darien's talking about their trip. Bunny walked with Darien and Rini, but didn't join in the happy chatter around her. She was glad to have seen her mother, of course, but, if only she had been more help.

"Oh Bunny, don't worry. We'll figure out these dreams," Trista said, seeing Bunny's expression.

"Maybe these dreams don't mean anything. Maybe the memories just surfaced for no reason. I don't want the rest of you worried about it. We're at peace, lets enjoy that," Bunny didn't want to ruin this peace for her friends the way that the memories were ruining it for her.

"Why don't we make tonight a sleep over party. That way we can all discuss what's going on," Darien suggested. "Rini, Luna-P could make enough sleeping bags, right?"

"She sure can! A sleep over, this will be so much fun!" and Rini and Hotaru started skipping up to the apartment. By the time the rest of them got there Rini and Hotaru had already set up the sleeping bags, and a pillow for the cats. They all laid down and discussed the trip. This lead to memories of their past lives. Rini and Hotaru hung on every word. They loved hearing about the Silver Millennium. Hotaru had been to young and isolated to remember much, and Rini said that it reminded her of Crystal Tokyo.

"Bunny, I don't suppose we could get you to play us something on the violin, could we?" Michelle asked as the conversation died down.

"What! Bunny doesn't play the violin," Raye exclaimed. This caused Bunny to have to tell them all about the competition and the reawakened memories. After a while the all started to remember. "Yes, please play us something Bunny. I loved hearing you play," Raye pleaded.

"Okay, but I'm not promising much, I haven't had much practice," then Bunny took out her violin and started to play. She had expected to play "Oh Starry Night" as, so far, it had been the only thing she could. However, she felt like playing something different, and so she did. It was another of the songs she had composed in her past life, "Carry On." When she had finished everyone was applauding her. Bunny sat back down, somewhat embarrassed.

"Well, now I think it's only fair that we hear something from Michelle," and she handed over her violin.

"Thank you Bunny. I know how you rarely let other use your violin," Michelle then started playing a sweet serenade. They all loved hearing Michelle play, as much as Michelle loved to play. When she was done she handed the violin back to Bunny.

"Please, Bunny. May I see your violin?" here Bunny handed the violin to Hotaru. "It's so beautiful. I don't blame you for not letting others use it," Hotaru was looking at the instrument like she thought it was magical. Bunny could see that she wanted to play it, but would never ask.

"Why don't you play us something, Hotaru? Michelle has told me that you a very good."

"Oh, no, I couldn't play on this. It's to pretty."

"Come now, all the rest of us have. It's your turn," with Bunny's gentle persuasion Hotaru took up the violin and started to play. She really was very good. When she had finished and the violin had been put safely away they all feel asleep. It had been a happy day for them, and the echoes of the music they had just heard lulled them to sleep.

"So, I'll see you all on Saturday. Bye!" Bunny yelled as her friends left. She was glad she had spent so much time with them. Be that as it may, she was also glad they were gone, so she could just be with Darien.

"That was fun. Thank you for letting all my friends stay," Bunny said as she went back in to Darien's side.

"Hey, they're _my_ friends too, you know," Darien responded. "I'm glad you had a good time. Now, if only we could figure out what your dreams mean."

"Well, Mother suggested we go visit Helios. I think it would be worth a try. Besides Rini will love an excuse to go see him."

"Yes, and we have a lot to tell him. When do you think we should go?"

"That sort of depends on Rini. She's the one with the bell that allows us to go to Elysion to see him. I would suggest tomorrow, let Rini, and us, get over our trip to the Moon first."

So they called Rini to see if she was willing to help. As they had predicted Rini was quite willing to bring them to Helios. Now that they had planed out the next day, Bunny and Darien spent a happy, quiet day together. They walk through the park's gardens, and spent lazy hours just talking at home. They discussed happy memories of their past lives. Partly because of the visits to their old homes, but also to see if they could reawaken any new memories.

Darien was still worried about Bunny, and Bunny could see that in his eyes. Oh how she hated to see those eyes sad. She did everything she could to convince him that she was fine, but she knew it was no good. Just as she could read his eyes, she knew he could read hers. They went to bed that night happy. Luna, on the other hand, was getting worried. She knew that if Queen Serenity couldn't sense an enemy that they were in no immediate trouble. On the other hand, Luna couldn't help but feel anxious.

"Hello Rini, Hotaru, and Diana. Diana, come to spend some time with Luna? I'm sure she'll be glad of the company," Bunny greeted them when they came the next day.

"Hello, I've told Hotaru so much about Elysion and Helios that I thought this would be a nice time to show her, seeing as we're going anyway," Rini told them once they were inside.

"That's nice. Elysion should be back to all it's former glory, so you are in for a real treat," Darien always loved going to his former kingdom.

They were all ready so Rini took out her bell and moments later they were in Elysion. It was beautiful. There were flowers and roses everywhere. In the distance they could see the prayer tower, where they knew they would find Helios. Rini had never seen Elysion at it's best, and Darien and Bunny hadn't seen it this beautiful since their past lives.

"Oh, it's so beautiful. Darien, I can't decide which is prettier, your kingdom or Bunny's," Hotaru told them in an awed whisper.

"Don't try. I'm sure I never could pick one myself," Darien reassured her.

"Oh, Elysion is much better then the Moon, that's how come Darien and I meet in the first place. I, like many of the people of the Moon, yearned for the suttel sounds and smells of Earth, and Elysion has them all," Bunny said, while holding Darien close. It seemed like just yesterday she had first descended to the Earth and seen Prince Endymion.

"I'm glad you like it so much." At that they all jumped, but then they saw that it was coming from just behind the rosebush next to them.

"Helios!" Rini exclaimed as she ran to his arms.

"Maiden, you have finally come for a visit," and he and Rini kissed.

"Helios, it is good to see you and Elysion again," Darien said giving a slight bow.

"Prince, Princess thank you for coming," and Helios bowed to them. "But who is this new friend?" turning to Hotaru.

"Oh, this is my best friend, Hotaru. She is also Sailor Saturn," Rini introduced them without leaving Helios' arms.

"I'm so glad to finally meet you. Rini has told me so much about you," Hotaru bowed to Helios.

"Well, then you have the advantage. We must become good friends. Come and look around everyone. Elysion is at it's peek right now," and Helios started to lead them to the prayer tower were they could not only sit and talk but see much of the surrounding land.

"Helios, we have not only come for a visit," Bunny started to explain. "You see, I've been having these dreams lately. They are all the most tragic of my memories, both of this life and of my last."

"Yes, I had sensed there was something troubling you. I, unfortunately, don't know what these dreams are telling you. I do know that something is going to happen, both good and bad, but no more then that," Helios commented.

"Something good has already happened for Darien and Bunny, Helios. Go on, tell him," Rini urged.

"Yes, well, you see. Bunny and I are now living together. This way we can be together more, and I can protect her better," Darien explained.

"Oh, Prince, Princess I'm so happy for you. I know what it is like to be separated from your love," Helios replied, looking lovingly into Rini's eyes, making her blush.


	5. Ch 4 Hotaru's Wish

**Ch 4: Hotaru's Wish**

While the four of them had been talking, Hotaru had been looking out all the windows. Elysion was beautiful, and she had rarely been allowed anywhere near Earth in her past life. She now knew why, they hadn't wanted to take the chance that she would destroy it if she should have to use her powers.

But the tears in her eyes were not just from enjoying the beauty. She felt left out. Everyone had someone to be with. Not just here but at home as well. Darien and Bunny had each other. The four inner Scouts had Darien's guardians, although they had not yet been reborn, and the scouts had each other for company, till then. Amara and Michelle had each other. And Trista, well, Trista didn't have anyone, that's true, but she used to the Solitary Scout, and she did have a special bond with Rini. Rini had Helios, though they weren't often together. Hotaru wished desperately that she had someone to be with. True, Rini was her best friends, but she had to share her with so many people. What Hotaru wanted most, though, were parents. She had never really been with her parents and she wanted to know parents' love once again.

"Hotaru, darling, what's wrong?" Bunny asked coming over, seeing Hotaru's tears. Hotaru made sure that the other's were still talking before explaining about feeling lonely and wanting parents. Somehow she could always talk to Bunny, like she was her mother.

"Bunny, it sounds silly I know, but I wish you and Darien could be my parents. Then I wouldn't just gain parents, but a sister I already love," Hotaru voiced the wish she had held for a long time.

"Oh, you can always think of us as parents," Darien said. Hotaru jumped. She hadn't realized that the others had heard her.

"And I already think of you as the sister I never had," Rini said, running from Helios' side to Hotaru's.

"Don't be said Little Maiden. I can feel love surrounding you. You aren't alone," Helios said as he put his arm around Rini.

"Little Maiden?" Hotaru questioned.

"That's what he used to call me. It's his way of showing affection," Rini explained in a whisper and a smile.

"Well, we really should be going, it will be dark soon. Thank you for your help Helios," Bunny said.

"Good bye Helios, always glad to see you," and Darien and Bunny started walking away to the roses.

"It was a pleasure to meet you Helios. I hope to see you soon," and Hotaru ran up to Bunny and Darien.

"Good bye Helios, I'll try to come back soon," Rini said and gave Helios a kiss.

"Good bye Maiden. Take good care of yourself and your friends. You will be in my heart," and Helios kissed her one last time before they parted. "Good bye! Prince and Princess take care of yourselves," he yelled and they were gone.

"See you later Rini, thanks for bring us to Elysion," and Bunny gave Rini a good bye kiss. "And Hotaru, remember you can come see us whenever you want," and she gave Hotaru a kiss as well.

"Good bye, Bunny and Darien, it was nice to see Elysion," and with that Rini and Hotaru left.

"Hotaru always did seem a little sad, now we know why," Darien voiced as he and Bunny got ready for bed.

"Ummm... Goodnight Darien," and with that Bunny was fast asleep.

"You have had a busy couple of days, sleep well Buns," and Darien bent down to kiss her forehead. "Oh, hey Luna. How was your day?"

"It was good. Did Helios tell you anything?"

"He told us that something good and something bad would be happening. Also that the dreams are some sort of sign but nothing else."

"Well, I want to give you something. So that you can communicate with all the scouts," and Luna gave him a star shaped pocket watch.

"This is my watch."

"Yes, it is now also a communicator. I had to update the scouts so that the inners and outers could communicate with each other, and I thought it was time you could contact us as well. You want to protect Bunny more then the rest of us together," Luna told him as she jumped onto the bed and curled up next to them.

"Yes, I don't want anything to ever happen to Buns. That's one of the reasons I'm so glad she said she would stay with me. Now I don't have to worry about where she is so much," and after petting Luna a few times and giving Bunny one more kiss he fell asleep.


	6. Ch 5 Who are these four strangers?

**Ch 5: Who are these four strangers?**

Meantime, Rini and Hotaru had been walking home, discussing the past few days. They had just turned to go their separate ways when four women jumped out at them. Rini and Hotaru tried to transform, but couldn't! The women were coming closer, looking at their foreheads.

"Rini, what's wrong! Why can't we transform!" Hotaru asked clinging to Rini's hand.

"I don't know. What do these people want!"

Just then they were grabbed by the four. At that exact moment Rini let out the moon beam, something she hadn't done since the four sisters of the Dark Moon had come after her. Hotaru had also let out a beam, in the sign of Saturn. When this happened the four women let them go, though still stood around them.

"Rini!" Bunny awoke with a start. She looked over a Darien, he had felt something too.

"What was that?" Darien asked.

"That was Rini's energy, being released in her moon beam, look," Bunny pointed to the beam they could clearly see out the window. "But what's that purple one?"

"It's Hotaru's, it gotta be. Lets go!"

Bunny and Darien ran out to find them. Bunny called the other scout who also hurried out. When they got to were they had seen the beams, the beams had stopped. Rini and Hotaru were sitting on the ground, holding each other for sapport. When all the Scouts had arrived the four women left. The Scouts were to worried about Rini and Hotaru to chase them.

"Rini, Hotaru, are you okay?" Bunny asked, running up and hugging them.

"We couldn't transform! Why can't we transform? What did those women want?" Rini cried. She and Hotaru were shaking. The scouts looked at each other, and then at Luna and Artemis but no one had an answer.

"Come on, you're coming home with us Rini. Amara, Michelle, and Trista will take you home Hotaru," Darien insisted as he tried to take Rini into his arms.

"NO! I'm not leaving Hotaru!" Rini insisted. Darien looked at Bunny and then at Amara, Michelle, and Trista. They all agreed without speaking

"Hotaru, you can come stay with us as well, if you want," Darien said gently.

"Yes, thank you," and the Scouts all walked Rini and Hotaru back to Darien's and Bunny's place.

"Small Lady, are you all right?" Diana asked as she caught up with them.

"Yes, I'm fine Diana."

"I wish I had a cat who could talk." Hotaru said quietly.

"Hey, you can always barrow Diana, if you want," Rini readily offered.

"Yeah or Luna," Bunny added.

"Hey don't forget about Artemis" Mina said, with a smile.

"Yes, Artemis. I do so love white cats," Hotaru said as both Luna and Artemis ran up to her.

"Mina I think I'd like to stay with Luna and Diana tonight. They both look worried," Artemis said, turning to Mina.

"Yes, and I bet you think Hotaru will spoil you more then I do," Mina jokingly replied, which made Artemis blush, and look away.

When they had put Hotaru and Rini to bed in the guest room, they feel asleep right away. Luna, Artemis and Diana were all curled up together in the middle of the bed. Hotaru and Rini still clung to each others hands, as if scared to let go and the cats were leaning against their hands. Almost as if to assure them they were there.

"Look at them. They are so scared," Darien said as he closed the door.

"We have to figure out why they can't transform," Bunny responded.

They went back to the living room, where the rest of the scouts were waiting. They all looked worried. They not only had a new enemy, but Rini and Hotaru couldn't transform.

"Are they all right?" Michelle asked anxiously.

"Yes, they are asleep now." Bunny reassured them all, "Though they still looked very scared."

"So, why can't they transform? What's going on here?" Raye demanded.

"I don't know, but it seems they were after Hotaru and Rini, so we have to protect them," Lita responded.

"Yes. Rini can stay here with us, of course. And Michelle, Amara, and Trista can keep an eye on Hotaru," Bunny said. No one noticed that the door to the guest room was partially open and the two girls were listening.

"Rini, I don't want to leave you," Hotaru whispered when they heard this.

"I don't want to leave you either," Rini whispered back.

"Yes, but it will be easier to protect them if we knew who our new enemies are. To bad we didn't get a good look at them," Amy was saying.

"We can ask Rini and Hotaru about it in the morning," Darien was saying when Bunny suddenly gasped.

"What are you two doing up?" Bunny asked seeing Rini and Hotaru listing.

"We couldn't sleep," Rini said, climbing into Darien's lap.

"We're sorry we were listening," Hotaru said as she climbed into Bunny's open arms.

"It's okay, we just thought you would want some sleep, after what happened," Trista told them.

"Bunny, Darien I don't want Hotaru to leave," Rini said, looking into their eyes pleadingly.

Darien and Bunny looked at the rest. They had already thought about this question, but didn't want to deprive Trista, Amara and Michelle of Hotaru's presenes. They knew how having a child around can be a blessing.

"Hotaru, if you want to stay with Rini it's all right with us, if it's all right with Darien and Bunny," Amara told her.

"It's all right with us. We know how much these two love each other," Bunny assured Hotaru.

"Thank you, all of you. I don't want to leave here." Hotaru expressed her relief.

With that settled they decided that they could all use some sleep, seeing as it was close to one am. Luna-P made sleeping bags for the others, and Rini and Hotaru were put back in bed. Bunny climbed into bed felling very anxious. Was this new enemy after Rini and Hotaru? If so, why? Last time Rini had been targeted, it was because she and the enemy had been from the future. So, were these new enemies from the future? Bunny fell asleep with all these questions in her head. She was glad to have everyone there to help her, specially Darien.

Darien couldn't fall asleep for a long time. He knew Bunny was worried, and so was he. He had always had a special relationship with Rini. He couldn't imagine what it would be like if anything happened to her. And recently Hotaru had started to feel like his own daughter as well. Rini and Hotaru were inseparable, you rarely saw one without the other near by. He looked down at Bunny. Was this what her dreams about Wicked Lady had been telling her? That someone else would be after Rini? Then what about her dreams about him? He gave Bunny a soft kiss on her forehead, and fell asleep.


	7. Ch 6 The Competition

**Ch 6: The Competition**

The next two days pasted uneventfully. Rini and Hotaru seemed fine, and were having a great time. Bunny was practicing her violin for the competition and Darien was have a great time watching his family. The third day after the incident with the four unknown ladies was Saturday, the day of the violin competition. Bunny was rather nerves as she got into an elegant white dress, not unlike the dress she often wore as Princess Serenity. When they were all ready they headed to the park, where they would meet the others.

This was the first time that had all been together in the past three days. Everyone looked so elegant. They all wished Bunny luck and headed for the front row. Darien stayed behind for a moment.

"I know you can do this Buns. Your mother would be so proud if she could see you know," and with that he kissed her, then handed her a red rose. "This is for luck. You were always surrounded by roses during your concerts on the Moon."

Bunny took the rose and put it behind her ear before giving him a kiss, "Thank you. I know I can do this, as long as you are with me." At that she went back stage. Everyone there seemed so confident. They were all discussing the different places they had played, and the concerts they had been in. Bunny started to get really nervous again. How could she possibly think she could win against professionals. Sure she had been good back on the Moon, but what would the people think here and now.

When she looked at the list to see when she would have to perform her heart sank even more. She was last. LAST! Now, not only would she sound terrible, but they would have already heard all the people who were good. Bunny waited quietly for her turn to come. At least she could enjoy all the other competitors music. They all played beautiful pieces by famous composers. What would people think of her songs, ones they had never heard before.

When Bunny's turn came she walked slowly onto stage. She glanced out at the crowed and then at her friends. Then her eyes fell on Darien. He was smiling at her and she emedetly remembered all the concerts on the Moon. Bunny stepped up to the microphone and started "Carry On." She couldn't stop herself from singing along, she hoped know one minded. Bunny's eyes never left Darien's. Not to far into the song she noticed a surprised look in them though. When she finished she looked down finally. Somehow, her dress had changed. What was different? Then Bunny realized that she was dressed as Princess Serenity. She prayed that her crescent moon hadn't shown up. What would the audience think of that. Bunny played and sang "Oh Starry Night" without any thoughts of the competition. She had decided before she had started that she wouldn't win, she was just glad to play for a crowed again.

When she was done she bowed, and excepted back stage. Almost as soon as she was there so was Darien. "When did I transform?" were the first words out of her mouth.

"As soon as you looked at me. I don't think the audience noticed though. At least, I would think they would say something about your crescent moon if they had," Darien told her.

Bunny was speechless, "You mean it's there? They could see it? What did Luna say?"

"I said that I couldn't be happier then to see Princess Serenity performing again," Luna said as she jumped onto Bunny's shoulder.

After that they noticed that Monsurie Backmen was about to announce the winner. Bunny, Darien and Luna listened. Bunny had almost forgot that this was a competition, what with transforming and all.

"Now I would like to announce the winner. I have been looking for the composers of the songs she performed for a long time. For some reason I have known them my whole life, but could never find out from where. I think that you will all agree that this young girl has a great talent. And without further ado, the winner… Serena Tsukino!"

Bunny couldn't believe it. She had won. Darien gave her a kiss of congregations before encouraging her back onto stage. Bunny was only half aware of what she was doing. She came out and shook hands with Monsurie Backmen and bowed to the audience. She still couldn't believe she had won. It wasn't until she was back backstage with her friends that another question entered her mind.

"Luna, how come Monsurie Backmen said he had knew the songs I played since he was young? If I wrote those songs in my past life how could anyone here know them?"

"I don't know Bunny. It doesn't make since, unless… but no, that's silly."

"Unless what Luna?" Amy questioned.

"Well, unless he is also from the Moon."

"You're right Luna. Queen Serenity didn't only save the scouts, but all the people of the Moon. Perhaps Monsurie Backmen somehow regained some of his old memories," Artemis said.

"Luna, Artemis what are you talking about? I thought we were the only ones who could remember the Moon Kingdom?" Mina inquired.

"Yes, well… you should be, but it makes since that others _might_ remember _something_, if they were reminded," Luna tried to explain.

As they were talking Bunny was still in shock. She had won, and someone from the Moon Kingdom still remembered her songs. It wasn't until Monsurie Backmen walked over that she completely came to her senses.

"Congratulations, Serena. It will be an honor to teach someone with so much talent."

"Thank you Monsurie Backmen. And please, call me Bunny."

"Ah, Bunny that is an appropriate nickname for you," Monsurie Backmen said, though not really sure why it was appropriate. "And who are your charming companions?"

"These are my friends, Darien, Amy, Raye, Lita, Mina, Rini, Hotaru, Trista, Amara, and Michelle," Bunny introduced all her friends, realizing, for the first time how large the group had gotten.

"Michelle, you mean Michelle Kaiou? It is indeed a pleasure to meet you," and Monsurie Backmen bowed to Michelle.

"It is an honor to meet you as well, Monsurie Backmen," said Michelle returning the bow.

"I must say," continued Monsurie Backmen, turning back to Bunny, "that you seem oddly familiar. And those songs you played. I am glad to have finally heard them in their entirety. Where did you learn them?"

Bunny looked at Luna, and suggested that they all take a walk. If they were going to explain about the Moon Kingdom, they couldn't do it in public.

"Well, the songs I played are quite old. Not many people remember them, you are the first, other then my friends here, that I have ever meet who knows them," Bunny began to explain. When they had got to an excluded part of the park they all sat down on the benches.

"Yes, I had a feeling they were old, but where did you learn them?" Monsurie Backmen pressed.

Bunny looked at Luna for help. What was she supposed to tell him? Luckily Luna had already decided and came to her rescue. "Bunny composed those songs herself, along time ago," Luna said.

"Ahhh? That cat can talk?" was Monsurie Backmen's first response. " Yes, of course you can talk, that's why you have the crescent moon on your forehead."

"Yes… you are starting to remember," and Luna started the Luna-mindmeld. They could see that Monsurie Backmen was regaining his old memories.

"Yes, I remember now. The Moon Kingdom, and Princess Serenity and the scouts. However, I don't remember either Rini or Darien," Monsurie Backmen stated when Luna had finished.

"Well, it's no surprise you don't remember Rini, seeing as she was not around then. Rini is Darien's and my daughter from the future. She is here training as a scout," Bunny explained. "And Darien was Prince Endymion, of the Earth. It is not surprising you don't remember him, either, seeing as there wasn't supposed to be communication between the Earth and the Moon."

After a little more talking and explaining Monsurie Backmen was overjoyed. He finally understood why he knew parts of songs know one else did. Before they left they had also set up Bunny's lessons, Mondays, Wednesdays, Fridays, and Saturdays. After that Monsurie Backmen left the others to a day of fun.


	8. Ch 7 Someone Else from the Past

**Ch 7: Someone Else from the Past**

The first thing they did was go to get some ice cream. There was this lady at the park who had the _best_ ice cream. When they got there the line was long so they found a bench to wait until the crowd left.

"Bunny, I can't believe you won! I mean, I wanted you to win, but some of those people seemed to be professionals themselves," Lita said.

"Yeah, I can hardly believe it myself. I guess that I have awakened another talent from my past life," Bunny responded.

"Oh, Bunny, can I play your violin? I haven't played in the park for a long time."

"Go ahead Michelle. We all love listening." Michelle started to play. They all listened while they waited. When Michelle had finished she handed the violin to Hotaru. Bunny knew that Hotaru loved to play her violin, but would never ask, so this was a way to encourage her.

"Oh, I can't play here. Not when all these people could hear," Hotaru said, getting very nerves.

"Come one, if I can get up on stage and win a violin competition, you can certainly play a song here in the park," Bunny said encouragingly. Hotaru did play, and quit prettily too.

"Okay, Bunny, now you have to play something," Hotaru demanded as she handed the violin to it's owner.

Bunny objected, "You all must be sick of hearing me play buy now. Specially Darien, Rini and Hotaru, who had to listen to me practice all the time."

"Don't be silly. Of course we want to hear you play something. Maybe you will remember a new song," Darien smiled encouragingly.

"All right. I'll play. But I can't promise a new song," and Bunny picked up the violin. She really did want to play a new song, not only to remember one, but so her other songs didn't attracted a crowed that recognized them as the winning songs. Her wish was answered as Bunny started to play "The Power of Love," another of the songs she wrote on the Moon.

"That was lovely. I think I remember that one. It is definitely my favorite of the three you remember," Darien said as Bunny finished.

"Yes that was lovely. Why do I recognize that song. Just like I recognized the songs you played in the competition." Everyone was startled. Who had said that? When they looked up they recognized the lady who ran the ice cream shop.

"You _recognize_ my songs?" Bunny asked, looking curiously at Luna. Could they have found _another_ member of the Moon Kingdom? This was getting weird.

"Yes, but I can't tell from where. Almost like I heard them long ago, perhaps as a child," the woman said.

"Or perhaps a former life," Raye murmured, only half sarcastically.

"Yes, possibly that. I do believe I have lived before, for some people just seem so familiar. All of you for example, like you were some important people, but I can't remember why."

They all looked at each other. There was no question about it, this lady definitely came from the Moon. Here they go again. "Ahem. Yes, well, apparently it is time your memories were fully awakened," Luna said as she started the Luna-mindmeld, again. The scouts could read the expression on the woman's face, she was remembering the happy times on the Moon.

"Oh, your majesty, Princess Serenity. I remember now. You are the crowned princess, and you four (pointing at Amy, Raye, Lita and Mina) are her guardian scouts. And you (pointing at Amara, Michelle, Trista, and Hotaru) are the outer scouts that protected the solar system. Any you (looking at Darien) I recognize you but I still don't know who you are. But, I'm sorry, I don't know you at all, (looking at Rini)."

"Well, we didn't expect you to recognize Rini. She isn't from the past, but from the future. And Darien is Prince Endymion, from Earth, so it is not surprising you didn't know who he was," Bunny explained.

"Yes, that's it. There were rumors that you often went to Earth, even that you had fallen in love. I assume they were all true. My name is Miss Caya," she said with a curtsy.

"It is always a pleasure to meet one of my former subjects," Bunny replied. After that, Miss Caya got them all ice cream, even a bowl of vanilla for Luna, Artemis, and Diana, and they all discussed the Silver Millennium. The Scouts were starting to get a very strange feeling about all this. First, there were Bunny's dreams of the past. Then, the trip to the Moon and Elysion. Now, they had meet two former members of the Moon Kingdom, in the same day. This had to mean something. However, they did not mention any of this to Miss Caya.

When they had finished Miss Caya refused payment for the ice cream. "It is the least I can offer my princess and her guardians. Come whenever you like."

"Thank you, but we must give you something," Bunny insisted. Then she noticed Miss Caya looking at the violin case. "Do you like violin music? Would you consider a song as payment?"

"I do love to hear the violin. I remember the old concerts on the Moon. Yes, I think a song would be great payment, anytime you come." That being settled Bunny played "Oh Starry Night," and they left, first warning Miss Caya not to discuss her new memories with anyone.

Bunny and her friends had a great day. After changing at Darien's place they returned to the park for a picnic. Rini and Hotaru had a lot of energy, having to always stay close to someone after that attack, and were glad to be out running.

When Rini and Hotaru seemed to get board with what they had to do Bunny made a suggestion. "Why don't we have a jump rope competition? It would be a great way to spend some of our energy."

The others quickly agreed, but Hotaru and Rini looked confused. "What's jump rope?" Rini asked. They all gasped. They assumed that Rini would be used to it, seeing as it was one of Bunny's favorite pastimes as a kid, both on the Moon and Earth. However, they weren't surprised that Hotaru didn't know, seeing as she had been so sickly before. They explained what it was and then Rini used Luna-P to make some jump ropes. They all had a great time, and they could tell that this was going to be Rini and Hotaru's favorite pastime from now on.

"Rini, I can't believe your mother never taught you jump rope," Amy said.

"Well, Mother was often too busy to play with me. Beside, I'm sure she would have thought it unladylike for the Princess and the Queen to be jumping rope," Rini explained.

"I don't know about that. From the way Bunny is now, and how much she liked jump rope back on the Moon, I'm sure your mother will love to see you enjoying it," Mina contradicted.

"Yes, and I'm sure she wishes she could play with you more," Bunny added, touched at how sad Rini had looked, when she spoke of her mother. "Queen Serenity couldn't play with me much when I was young, but when I got older, and was learning to be Queen I got to be with her a lot more." This seemed to cheer Rini up. Sometimes she forgot that Bunny had been raised by a Queen too, and understood what she was going through.

After a very fun day they all went home. Bunny was feeling better then she had in a really long while. She had forgotten about the dreams she was having, and Rini and Hotaru seemed fine. She put them to bed, with Diana and Artemis, and they quickly feel asleep.

"They are all tiered out," Bunny whispered as she closed the door.

"Today was quite a day Buns," Darien said as Bunny joined him. "First you win the contest, and then we meet two of your former subjects."

"Yeah, it was kind of freaky," Bunny admits, suddenly remembering all that had been happening. "Hey, you don't think that Monsurie Backmen, and Miss Caya could be involved with our new problem, do you?"

"I don't think so. I didn't sense anything bad about them," Luna admitted. "Though we should be careful."

"I wonder what happened to those four ladies that attacked Rini and Hotaru. I wish I knew what they wanted, " Bunny said. "I can't shack this feeling that something terrible is about to happen."

"Don't worry. Everyone's safe. Just go to sleep," Darien soothingly replied.

Bunny did go to sleep, though she was still worried. Everything was going fine though. Sunday was pasted quietly. Rini and Hotaru weren't as worried about the attack and Bunny and Darien weren't to concerned.


	9. Ch 8 Help from the future?

**Ch 8: Help from the future?**

On Monday Bunny was exited. It was time for her first violin lesson. She could still hardly believe it. She had won lessens from Monsurie Backmen, and Monsurie Backmen was a subject of the Moon Kingdom, during the Silver Millennium. Bunny started off to her lesson with Darien. He just had to go with her. They were a little nerves about leaving Rini and Hotaru, but they had their communicators and the cats.

When Bunny got to Monsurie Backmen's studio she was very impressed. There were some wonderful instruments there, including a marvels white grand piano. Bunny loved playing the piano, maybe…

"Ah… You like my piano. I remember how well you played in the concerts on the Moon. If you like you can play something before we begin," Monsurie Backmen had read Bunny's mind. She sat down and wondered what to play. Before she knew what she was doing she was playing another of her old songs, "Call My Name." Darien and Monsurie Backmen listened intently till she was done. "Very nice. I can see you still have your talent for the piano as well as the violin. Shall we being?"

"Yes, but I should tell you that I don't really know how to play the violin. I can only play my old songs. So we will have to start at the beginning," Bunny informed him.

Start at the beginning they did. Bunny learned how to play scales that day. She couldn't believe that she could play such wonderful songs, without even being able to play scales properly. Monsurie Backmen seemed to be enjoying himself. "I don't often get students that don't play. Normally there is little left to teach once they come to me," he said smiling.

Bunny could hardly believe when her hour lesson was over. It seemed to have just started. She also couldn't believe that Darien had sat through the whole thing. "That must have been pretty boring for you. You didn't have to stay you know," she told him as they walked home.

"No, I wanted to stay. I want to be with you, and I love listening to you play," Darien said lovingly.

"Yeah, if you can call scales music. Ah! What was that! I just felt something. We have to get to Rini!" With that she and Darien were off. Bunny wasn't sure what she had felt but she had a bad feeling.

"Rini! Hotaru! Where are you?" Bunny yelled when she got to the apartment. Darien ran into their room and she heard him gasp. "What are you doing here!" She demanded of the four ladies there, the same four that had attacked them before. Bunny called the others on the communicator.

"Please, we mean you no harm, none of you," one of the ladies said. "We were sent here to find Small Lady and Hotaru, to protect them."

"How-how do you know that I'm called Small Lady. Mother gave me that name, I only use it in..." Rini stammered, then remembered she shouldn't say she was from the future.

"In the future. We know, your mother told us," a second lady finished. By that time all the other scouts were there. They were all as surprised as Bunny and Darien, except maybe Pluto. She seemed to have finally figured something out.

"Sailor Pluto. Let us return this key. Neo-Queen Serenity let us use it. She knew that Small Lady and Hotaru had lost their powers, and she wanted us here to protect them," The first lady said, giving Pluto one of the keys to the fourth detention.

"So it was you I felt traveling through time. I wondered who was using my key," Pluto said.

"Okay, let me get this straight. Neo-Queen Serenity somehow knows that Rini and Hotaru had lost their powers, and then sends you here to protect them. Okay, so who are you?" Bunny asked, sitting down. Darien sat down next to her with Rini in his lap, and Hotaru climbed into hers.

"Oh, I forgot, we haven't introduced ourselves. We are the four Asteroid scouts. Sailor Chibi Moon's scouts from the future," The first lady said as they all curtseyed.

"My scouts? I didn't know I had scouts," Rini exclaimed.

"Well, we have been gathered by your mother. We have always been there for you, but you didn't need us as long as you had your friends here. Let us introduce ourselves, I am Sailor Pallas, and these are Sailor Juna (pointing to the first lady), Sailor Ceres, and Sailor Vesta," the second lady explained.

"Ah, you will excuse this but, you look a whole lot like the Amazon Quartet?" Venus asked.

"Yes, we were the Amazon Quartet, until Saturn here started to awaken us. Neo-Queen Serenity was able to give us back all of our memories, as the guardians of the next heir to the Silver Millennium," Juna answered.

"Well, this is all wonderful, but perhaps you could tell us what is going on," Darien insists. "I mean, we didn't know that Rini and Hotaru had lost their powers until you attacked them. Hey, why did you attack them if you are supposed to protect them?"

"We weren't attacking them. We have never seen Rini or Hotaru so we were looking for there signs. We didn't expect them to be so frightened, though we aren't that surprised now that we think about it," Ceres answered. "As to what's going on, we really don't know."

"You see, Neo-Queen Serenity just told us that something terrible was going to happen in the past and that Small Lady and Hotaru would be defenseless, then she sent us here, that's really all we know," Vesta finished.

They all talked about it for a while longer, but it was late. They decided to meet tomorrow to talk some more. All the scouts left and Rini and Hotaru went back to bed, happy to know that they had special guardian scouts.

"Okay, so they are from the future, and Neo-Queen Serenity knows that something terrible is going to happen," Bunny summed up. "But what is that something terrible?"

"I don't know. Maybe we will figure it out tomorrow. Don't worry, Sailor Moon's never been defeated, everything will be fine."

"True, I've never been defeated, but I've come close. For instance, Metallia. We all died defeating her, I don't fancy having to be reborn again," Bunny reminded him.

"But Metallia has been sealed away, and Beryl is dead. No one can brake the seal. Don't worry."

"You're right" and with a goodnight kiss from Darien Bunny fell asleep.


	10. Ch 9 Reviewing the Past

**Ch 9: Reviewing the Past**

The next day they all meet at Raye's, like they planed. Bunny couldn't help but notice how the group gathering had changed so much in the 3 years sense Metallia had been their enemy. At that time it had only been her, Amy, Raye, and Luna, later joined by Lita, Mina, and Artemis. Now there was also Rini, Darien, Amara, Michelle, Trista, Hotaru, Pallas, Ceres, Vesta, Juna, and Diana. It was a large group, there was no possible way they could lose to the new enemy. Whoever the new enemy was.

"So did Neo-Queen Serenity tell you anything about the terrible thing that was going to happen?" Amy asked.

"Well, she said it had something to do with the past. You're past, not just the present that is our past," Vesta responded.

"Our past? Could it possible be one of our old enemies returned?" Michelle questioned.

"It's possible, but which one. Hey Raye, do you think your fire could help us?" Amara asked.

"I think so. I should be able to tell what our former enemies are doing," Raye replied.

They all went to the sacred fire. They had decided to start with the most recent enemies and work backwards. They skipped the Amazon Quartet, seeing as they were right there. Next was Pharaoh 90, but he was still in his own dimension, no sign of contact with this one. Then there was the Black Moon and the Doom Phantom. The Doom Phantom was dead along with all his followers. Then there was Ann and Allen with their Doom tree. They seemed happy. They had 2 new companions, one was a girl and the other, Fiorie, Darien's childhood friend. They were glad to see they had all found love. That just left Metallia. She was still sealed away. But who was this girl Raye keeped seeing?

"I don't recognize her, but she is apparently connected with Metallia now. I guess it's Metallia who is from the past," Raye said. They were all shocked. Metallia had been responsible for destroying the Moon Kingdom, and had been the hardest of all the enemies to defeat. However, there were a lot more scouts now, and they were much stronger, so this would be no problem, right? However, they were all worried.

"You said you saw a girl? I wonder what that means," Luna was saying.

They all talked about what could be going on. However, they couldn't figure anything out. Metallia was still sealed away, Beryl was dead, but who was this girl? They talked for a long time, but it was useless. After a while they decided to just go about their business till they got anymore information.

Bunny, Darien, Rini and Hotaru stared home. Bunny was very worried now. Could this be why she had been dreaming about Beryl taking Darien? Because Metallia was back? For the first time she wished she could have another of her memory dreams. Maybe it would give them the clue they needed. She didn't tell Darien this because she knew he wouldn't want her taking all the responsibility on herself.

Rini and Hotaru played for the rest of the day. Bunny and Darien were no longer worried about them, knowing that the Astro Scouts where there to protect them. Darien and the scouts had always protected Rini before she became Chibi Moon, but if they had to go against Metallia again, they wouldn't have the time or strength to worry about them.


	11. Ch 10 Another Memory

**Ch 10: Another Memory**

That night Bunny fell asleep thinking everything over. She still didn't know who had been sending the memory dreams, but they had been helpful, once she figured them out. Bunny now wished that she would have another dream. This wish was granted. However, this dream wasn't like the others. Instead of being a tragic memory, it was a happy one. The memory was of the Moon Kingdom, about a year before it was destroyed. Queen Serenity was introducing a young girl to Princess Serenity.

"Daughter, this is Pearl. Her mother has just recently died, and her father died before she was born. She has come to stay here at the palace."

"Hello Pearl. It is a pleasure to meet you. Mother, who were her parents?"

"They were aristocrats on Earth. However, I believe it best for Pearl to be here."

"Oh, well Pearl, don't be shy. What would you like to do?" Princess Serenity was trying to cheer up this very sad looking 10-year-old. "How about we go to the gardens? I love flowers."

They went off. Pearl seemed to become immediately attached to the Princess. When they got to the gardens Pearl actually smiled. "I wish I could have some of these flowers with me always," Pearl said.

"Why don't we make flower crowns? I love doing that, and the meadows are full of wildflowers."

"Oh, can we really? I've never done that before." The two girls skipped of to the meadows. Princess Serenity loved making flower crowns, it was something her mother had taught her. When they had finished Pearl's Princess Serenity took one of the ribbons out of her hair to tie the crown together. She then took the other ribbon to tie her own.

"There, now we have matching ribbons in our crowns."

"But this ribbon is so pretty. Are you sure you want me to have it?"

"Oh course. Consider it a gift from your new best friend," the princess answered.

"Best friend? Really, I've never had a good friend," Pearl said looking extremely sad and lonely. "No one ever liked me, not even mother."

"Oh, come now. I'm sure you're mother loved you."

"Oh, she _loved_ me, but I don't think she _liked_ me very much. She never played with me, or taught me anything. And lately she has been even worse."

"My mother can't play with me much either. But that's because she doesn't have the time. I know that she wants to be with me more, I'm sure your mother wanted to be with you more, too."

"Maybe. Princess Serenity? Will you be my big sister? I want to have a family that really loves me," Pearl asked with a look of pure hopefulness.

"I'd love to be your big sister, I've never had a sister of my own..." With that Bunny woke up. Well, here was another dream, another memory. How could she have forgotten about Pearl? She had loved Pearl like she was her sister, the same way Rini and Hotaru loved each other.

"Buns, what is it? Did you have another dream?" Darien asked.

Bunny hadn't even realized Darien was awake, she must look really worried. "Yes, I had another dream, but you'll never believe what it was about..." and Bunny explained all about Pearl. "Hey, you wouldn't happen to know who her parents where, do you? Mother never would tell me."

"Well, I don't know. I don't remember much about the aristocrats from then, but I'll think about it."

"Thanks. I wonder what happened to Pearl. We were so close, I really want to see her again."

"I'm sure you will, someday. Now go to sleep, you seem exhausted."

"Yes, I guess I'm a little worked up about Pearl. Goodnight," Bunny went back to sleep with her thoughts full of Pearl. She realized that she had loved Pearl as much as she now loved Rini. If only she could see her again.

The next morning she was still thinking about Pearl. When she was doing her hair she looked at her box of ribbons. "Oh my goodness! I still have it. I still have the ribbon," she brought the ribbon she had just found to Luna and Darien. "This is the ribbon I used to tie my flower crown that time with Pearl. I had another just like it that I gave her. I always wondered why I had just this one ribbon, and could never bring myself to throw it away."

"It's no wonder. Don't you remember that it was a special set of ribbons?" Luna asked. "They were friendship ribbons. If you gave one to someone that you loved very much, and you keeped the other then the two of you would be forever united. You're mother gave you those ribbons. And didn't you tell Pearl that the ribbon was a sign of your friendship? I'll bet that wherever she is, she has your other ribbon."

"How is that possible Luna? They have been reborn," Darien posed.

"They are very special ribbons. I said forever united, and _forever_ I mean. No mater how many times they are reborn, until one ribbon is totally destroyed, the ribbons will be reborn with them."

"So, you mean that Pearl and I are still connected? So why haven't I ever seen her?" Bunny asked anxiously.

"I don't know. But you will. And if the dream means anything, you will meet soon," Luna assured her.

When Rini and Hotaru woke up Bunny and Darien filled them in on the dream memory. Rini was a little jealous of how fond Bunny was of Pearl, but then she realized that to Bunny, Pearl was a lot like Hotaru was to her. "Don't worry Bunny. I'm sure you will see her again."

Bunny had noticed the slight jealousy Rini had for Pearl, and so decided not to talk about her anymore. They went about their day just as normal. The only difference was that Bunny had the ribbon tied around her wrist, the way she and Pearl had done back on the Moon.

Rini and Hotaru wanted to play jump rope again, so they when to the park. Bunny loved to see how much fun they were having together. They seemed like sisters. Bunny looked at Darien and could tell he was thinking the same thing. "You know, it's a shame that Rini and Hotaru aren't really sisters, the way they are always together."

"You're right. They seem almost glued at the hip. I wonder why they are so close?" Darien ponders.

"Well, they are both only children, so they had to form friendships outside their families, and they just seem to have clicked. It was the same way with me and Pearl."

"Yes, I remember. You were always talking about someone, though I don't think I ever heard her name. It almost seemed like you had a younger sister."

"Actually, she was. When my mother saw how close we had gotten, she adopted Pearl, so we really were sisters. Hey, you don't supposed we could..."

"It would make them happy, but I think we should wait, until we really are married. They are together now. What's it matter if it's legal."

"You're right. Let's just enjoy ourselves," and Bunny looked lovingly at Darien, who gave her a kiss.


	12. Ch 11 A Lot of Planning

**Ch 11: A Lot of Planning**

The next day was Bunny's second violin lesson with Monsurie Backmen. She was very excited, she had been practicing very hard. She was getting ready to leave, with Darien of course, when Rini and Hotaru came running up. "Please Bunny, can we come with you?" Rini asked.

"Yeah, I love hearing you play, and we can keep Darien company," Hotaru added.

"Well, you can come if you want to," laughed Bunny. "But I would think it would be boring watching me get a lesson."

"Oh, it wont be boring. Besides, I miss my lessons that Michelle was giving me," Hotaru answered. So they all went off. Bunny was very happy, but she was also a little concerned. I mean, after her last lesson Rini and Hotaru had been attacked. Although it wasn't really an attack.

When they arrived at Monsurie Backmen's studio he was very happy to see them all. He was also very impressed with how quickly Bunny was learning. They figured it had to be her old talent, being reawakened. Just when Bunny was finishing her scales something very strange happened. She started to play a song, one she had not played before. It was "My Only Love," another of the songs she had written in her past life.

"That was marvelous. Why didn't you tell me you had remembered another song?" Monsurie Backmen inquired.

"I hadn't, until just now," said Bunny. They continued with the lesson, moving along very quickly, to everyone's delight. When Bunny started playing another of her old songs, "Rainy Day Man."

"I can't believe it. I keep remembering my old songs," said Bunny, quite astonished.

"Why don't you play through all of the songs you remember. I want to record them, so I can write out the music. Perhaps you will remember some others as well," suggested Monsurie Backmen. Bunny did this readily. She was quite exited to have her songs recorded, and written out. She started with "Oh Starry Night," and continued 'till she had played all the songs she had previously remembered, "Carry On" "Power of Love" "Call My Name" "My Only Love" and "Rainy Day Man." She then went on to play "It's a New Day" and "Only A Memory Away." She couldn't believe it. Where these really all songs she had written back on the Moon?

"Bunny, I just love your songs. They are so pretty," Hotaru claimed. "I wish I could learn to play some, I bet Michelle would like them too."

"Hey, Bunny, why don't you and Hotaru and Michelle have a concert together," suggested Rini. "It would be so fun, and you could all play your old songs."

"Rini, darling. I don't think it is that easy. I mean first Monsurie Backmen has to write out the songs, and then Hotaru and Michelle would have to learn them. It will take a lot of time," Bunny replied.

"Not at all. I think I could have that music for you tomorrow," Luna said.

"What? How Luna?" Darien asked.

"Simple, it is all up on the Moon, I could go and get it tonight," Luna responded.

"Wait a minute. You mean all my songs have been up on the Moon, and you never told me. Why not?" Bunny demanded.

"Because, I had to see if you would remember them first. And apparently you have, so now I'll be able to bring them to you."

"Excellent. If Hotaru and Michelle agree I think I could arrange a concert in the park on Saturday," Monsurie Backmen told them.

"I'd be happy to be in a concert with Bunny," Michelle's voice startled them.

"Michelle, when did you get here?" Bunny asked.

"In time to hear all your wonderful songs. I think the concert is a great idea, but only if Monsurie Backmen agrees to be part of it."

"Yes, you have to be in it too. It will be two famous musicians and their students," Bunny and Hotaru urged.

"All right, I'll do it. In fact why don't we do a Quartet? I think "It's a New Day" would be an excellent song for us to do together," Monsurie Backmen suggests.

"Yes, and I think that Bunny and Hotaru should do a duet," Michelle agrees.

"They could do 'Call My Name'" Darien offers.

"Darien, that's a great idea," Bunny says while giving him a huge.

"But who will be singing the songs?" Diana asked.

"Well, I will be singing while I play, and the others can if they want, but really the songs don't have to be song," Bunny replies.

"Oh yes they do," Hotaru insisted

"And they will be song by you," Michelle pressed.

"Well, if you really want me to..." Bunny started.

"Of course. These are your songs, and you should sing them for everyone," Monsurie Backmen replied.

With that agreed on, they arranged to meet the next day, after Luna had gotten the music. That way they could determine what songs they would be performing, and could start rehearsing. After that, Monsurie Backmen left to make arrangements for the concert this coming Saturday and the rest went home.

"So, why did you come to see me Michelle?" Bunny asked as they walked.

"I just wanted to see how your violin playing was coming. I must say I was quite impressed," Michelle answered, making Bunny blush.

"Michelle, I'm glad you are going to be in the concert," Hotaru told her. "I love hearing you play."

"Yes, I can't wait. My friends, in their own concert. I'm so happy for you three," Rini smiled.

They spent the day discussing the concert. That night Luna and Artemis retrieved the music, which had some songs that Bunny hadn't remembered yet. After discussing it with Monsurie Backmen they came up with the program. Bunny would be playing: "My Only Love" "Oh Starry Night" and "Power Of Love." Hotaru would play: "Rainy Day Man" and "Carry On." Michelle would play: "Only a Memory Away" and "I Wanna be a Star." While Monsurie Backmen would play: "She's got the Power" and "Moonlight Densetsu." They would be taking turns, so that one person didn't play two songs in a row. They would also all be playing "It's a New Day" as a finally and the program would start off with Bunny and Hotaru playing "Call My Name." They spent a long time practicing. Bunny couldn't believe that they were playing her songs. She was so happy, especially because she got to sing all of them.

After they left they decided to go to Raye's. It had been a while since they had done the fire reading and they where hoping that something had come up. Bunny had forgotten that the others didn't know about her dream about Pearl.

"Hi guys!" Bunny said as she joined them, "Whatcha all doing here?" Surprisingly the rest of the gang was already there at Raye's.

"Nothing, we just kind of meet up and drifted here," Lita said.

"So has anyone got any new ideas about the girl in Raye's fire reading?" Amy asked. "Bunny have you had any new dreams?"

"Oh ya, I almost forgot. I did have another dream, on Monday night. Though this one wasn't a bad memory. I was remembering Pearl, do you guys remember her?" inquired Bunny.

"Ah, sort of," Mina started.

"Wasn't she that orphan from Earth?" Amy asked.

"Yeah, that's her. You know my mom adopted her and everything. Well, I dreamed about the first time we meet. That's why I'm wearing this ribbon on my wrist again," Bunny explained.

"That is a truly beautiful ribbon! But what's the significance of it?" Amara asked.

"Isn't that one of the friendship ribbons Queen Serenity once gave you Bunny?" Mina asked.

"Yes, and I gave the other one to Pearl that first day I meet her. And these ribbons, so Luna says, will connect Pearl and I forever, unless one of them is utterly destroyed."

"Hey wait a minute! Do you think it's possible that Pearl was the girl in Raye's fire reading?" Amy suddenly exclaimed.

"Amy your right! I think it might have been Pearl. It's just been so long since I even thought about her that I didn't recognize her," Raye said.

"But what does Pearl have to do with Queen Metallia? Didn't she come a whole year before that even started?" Hotaru asked.

"That's a good question. I don't know. Maybe it just means Pearl and I are going to meet up again soon," Bunny answered.

"Luna, Artemis what's the mater with you two?" Trista asked. The two cats had been looking at each other, with worried looks on there faces.

"Ummm, well, I suppose it's time we tell you Pearl's whole story," Luna started.

"What do you mean her whole story? Do you two know who her parent's were, and never told me?" Bunny demanded.

"Yes, we do. But Queen Serenity made us promise not to tell you, unless it became absolutely necessary. She was afraid it might, somehow, change the way you felt about her," Artemis explained.

Bunny looked at Darien. He seemed to be putting something together in his mind. "What is it Darien? What are you thinking about?"

"I think you better listen to them Buns. They can probably explain it better then I."

"So you are starting to remember then," Luna said, "Yes, on to Pearl's story. It starts long before Pearl was even born. With her parents getting married. As you know her parents were aristocrats on Earth, and their marriage was arranged. This was not unusual, it just had unusual consequences. You see her mother was in love with someone else." Here Darien winced, and Bunny got more confused. "Pearl's mother was in love with Prince Endymion." Bunny and the other scouts gasped. "Just after Pearl's mother got pregnant her father died, of mysterious circumstances. However, after Pearl was born you could never find a mother who loved her child more. All the same, Pearl's mother could not stay happy, her life was controlled by someone else." Here Luna paused. It was obvious that some of the scouts had already figured it out. Darien was some what upset. Bunny, on the other hand still didn't get the whole picture.

"So who was it? Who was Pearl's mother?"

"Pearl's mother was.… Beryl." Luna finished. Bunny gasped and clung on to Darien.

"No way. There's no possible way. Pearl's mother died a year before Beryl attacked the Moon Kingdom," Bunny stated. She couldn't believe that sweet little Pearl's mother was Beryl. It was insane.

"No, she didn't. That's just what Beryl and Queen Serenity agreed to tell her. You see, Beryl loved Pearl to much to make her go through what she herself was going through. She sent Pearl to the Moon, hoping that she could escape Metallia there. And by the time Beryl attacked us, her memories of Pearl had been erased by Metallia." Artemis explained.

They all sat in silence. This was unbelievable. Sweet little Pearl, Bunny's little sister was the daughter of Beryl. Bunny was in shock. She just sat there holding Darien. She could hardly believe it, still… "That doesn't explain why she was in the fire reading," Bunny said. "If her mother sent her away, what is her connection with Metallia?"

"Well, Beryl was the one who could release Metallia, right? But now she is dead," Luna started.

"So, now her descendent, Pearl, has the power to release Metallia. Is that what your saying Luna?" asked Michelle.

"Unfortunately, yes. And if Metallia can convince Pearl, who never knew that her mother was still alive, that Sailor Moon was responsible for killing her mother… I shudder to think what might happen," Luna responded.

"What about their ribbons? I thought the friendship ribbons would keep them joined forever?" Rini asked. She couldn't bear the thought of someone Bunny had loved so much, might release Metallia.

"They will. But it might just make it that much easier to find Bunny. The ribbons will connect them, their hearts, but Pearl's mind might still be poisoned by Metallia's lies," replied Artemis.

"We have to find Pearl! We have to explain what happened to her before Metallia finds her. Oh, I don't want Pearl to become another pawn in Metallia's quest for power," Bunny said, braking down into tears.

"Don't worry Bunny, we'll find her," Mina said soothingly.

"Yeah, and think how happy you two will be again," put in Lita.

"Right, now we will both have the sisters we've only dreamed of," Hotaru added, climbing into Bunny's lap.

"You're right guys! Pearl must still have her ribbon. I know we will be able to stop Metallia from controlling her. Thanks you guys," Bunny smiled at them all through her tears.

Now that they knew who the new enemy was, they just had to find her. But where to start? They had know clue. All the scouts had just sort of been drawn together. They had no idea of how to _find_ someone from the Moon Kingdom.


	13. Ch 12 The Concert

**Ch 12: The Concert**

With all this going on there was still the concert in the park on Saturday, only two days away. They had explain what was going on to Monsurie Backmen and Miss Caya, it was nice to have some new people to talk to. While the other scout tried to come up with a plan, Bunny, Michelle, and Hotaru were busy practicing.

Finally the day of the concert arrived. Bunny was so nervous. She was going to be performing a lot of her songs today. Everyone came, all the scouts dressed a lot like they had during the Silver Millennium. Miss Caya was there, she and Monsurie Backmen had been spending a lot of time together. Darien gave Bunny a white rose for her hair before the concert started.

Bunny and Hotaru went out for their premier duet. They were both nervous, this was their first public concert. They played "Call My Name" excellently, and Bunny's voice was crystal clear. The program continued on, and the audience was loving it. Everyone was saying that the world famous violinists had some remarkable students, and that Miss Serena's voice was enchanting. For the finally all four played "It's a New Day" which was perfect. It showed how more of the Moon Kingdom's people were together, with a new life.

After the performance there was a standing ovation. Bunny and Hotaru could hardly believe it. Amara, Darien, Rini and Caya came up on stage with roses for Michelle, Bunny, Hotaru, and Monsurie Backmen, in that order. They were thrilled. It was a wonderful brake from the mystery of Pearl for the scouts. It reminded them so much of their old lives.

"Sometimes I wonder if we will ever be as happy as we used to be on the Moon," mused Raye, when they were all in Darien's apartment. Except for Monsurie Backmen and Miss Caya who had disappeared together.

"I think we will. I know that today's concert made me happier then any that were ever performed on the Moon," Lita responded.

"And you'll be happy in Crystal Tokyo. I can guaranty that," Rini said smiling. She missed her home, and sometimes wished she could return. But her friends here were so nice, and she couldn't leave Hotaru. Anyway, her mother wanted her to be a scout, they needed to figure out why she couldn't transform.

"Yes, I think you have some unique insight into that future Rini," Hotaru said laughingly.

"Yes, but you mustn't tell them to much, or you might disturb the time line," agreed Trista, also laughing. "What a minute! That's it, disturbing the time line," exclaimed Trista, suddenly turning serious.

"What's it? What are you talking about Trista?" demanded Bunny.

"Well, you see, since Rini is from the future, she has the potential to change the past. If she does that the timeline could be disturbed and there could be major consequences."

"I know that Trista, your the one who taught me that," Rini said.

"Yes, well Queen Metallia and Pearl are from the past right? When Rini was born Queen Metallia was sealed away. But if Pearl releases Queen Metallia..."

"The timeline will be disturbed, and that could effect Rini. Of course!" Amy finished.

"What are you talking about?" Bunny demanded.

"Rini can't transform, because Queen Metallia's presence is affecting the timeline so Rini doesn't become a scout," Trista explained.

"You mean, Queen Metallia is stopping me form transforming because I'm from the future? So why can't Hotaru transform?" questioned Rini.

"Well… I don't know why Hotaru can't transform. Maybe, well, I really don't know," Amy answered. The other scouts all looked at each other. Hotaru wasn't from the future, so why were her powers messed up.

"It's okay, we'll figure it out. We've already solved half the puzzle," Hotaru said. It was getting late so they decided to call it a night. After all their friends left Bunny and Darien put Hotaru and Rini to sleep. Diana, of course, was right behind them, but Luna and Artemis stayed up to talk.

"Well, if the timeline is messed up we might have a bigger problem then we thought," Artemis started.

"Why is that?" Darien inquired.

"It means that Metallia's powers are already starting to effect more then our reality," Luna explained.

"I suppose that means we should try to find Pearl soon," Bunny said, looking at her ribbon with the same sad eyes she always had when talking about Pearl these days. "I don't know what I'd do if anything happened to her. I love her as much as I love Rini. I miss her so much," Bunny went silent, with tears flowing down her cheeks.

"Don't cry Buns. We'll find her. The scouts haven't failed yet."

"Yes, yes you're right, of course. I'm tiered. I think I'm going to go to sleep now."

"Good night Buns." Darien kissed Bunny goodnight and she went to bed. "I wish we knew where Bunny's dreams were coming from. They've been helpful so far."

"Yes, we'll figure it out. As you said the scouts haven't failed yet," Luna said. "Why don't you get some sleep too."

"All right, good night you two" and Darien went to bed too. The cat's went to the girls. Artemis went right to sleep, but Luna had something on her mind. The mention of the future had made her think… perhaps Raye's fire reading was right… perhaps it _was_ Queen Serenity sending the dreams… and Luna drifted to sleep.


	14. Ch 13 Mysterious Dreams Solved

**Ch 13: Mysterious Dreams Solved**

In the morning Luna was certain of it. She knew who had to be sending the dreams. She awoke Artemis and Diana and told them what she thought. They agreed with her and decided to call a Scout meeting, that would include to Astro scouts.

Needless to say Bunny and the rest of the scouts weren't to happy about being woken up at the crack of dawn for a meeting. But they all meet at Raye's temple just like usual. Only the Astro scouts didn't seem to be tiered. But then, they hadn't been spending the last three days looking for Pearl.

"So what is it Luna? What is so important that it couldn't wait 'till after breakfast?" Bunny asked, in a whinny voice.

"Gez Bunny, is that all you ever think about, food?" Raye sneered.

"Don't start Raye, it's to early in the morning," pleaded Mina, with a yawn.

"Yeah, even Bunny and Rini aren't fighting," Amy added.

"Actually, they haven't had a fight for a long time," Diana replied, with a smile.

"Anyway, can we get back to the point. Why did you bring us all here?" Amara inquired.

"Well, I think I might have solved the mystery of Bunny's memory dreams," Luna started.

"Really! Finally, maybe we can go talk to this person and get some more info," Bunny was positively ecstatic. All thoughts of food were driven from her mind.

"Not so fast Bunny. If I'm right, talking to this person will be difficult, and for you, impossible," Luna continued, despite Bunny's gasps of protest. "I believe that Raye was right when she said Queen Serenity was sending the dreams to you."

"But Luna, you were there when she said she wasn't," Raye pointed out.

"That's true, Bunny's mom didn't send her the dreams. Now just hold on a second. Rini didn't you say that the Moon Kingdom reminded you of Crystal Tokyo?"

"Yes, but I don't see… Wait! Do you mean?" Rini was suddenly exited.

"Precisely, it was Queen Serenity, not Bunny's mom but Bunny herself," Luna finished.

"You mean Neo-Queen Serenity. Of course it makes since. She sent us here to protect Rini and Hotaru. She must have found a way to send messages to her past self," Ceres stated.

"Oh, that makes sense," Bunny said, sitting down, some what gloomily.

"What's the mater Bunny? I thought you'd be happy we figured out your dreams," posed Luna.

"I am, I really am. But your right, I can't talk to my future self. That means I can't get anymore information, except the dreams."

"Bunny, don't worry. You might not be able to talk to Neo-Queen Serenity, but I can!" Rini exclaimed, trying to cheer her up. "I belong in the future. So, I can go and talk to my mother and then come back and tell you all about it."

"And I can go with her, to make sure she is safe," Trista added. "I've been away from my post for a long time. I will be glad to see the fourth dimension again."

Michelle laughed, "Only Trista would miss a door with vast clouds surrounding it." "Well, if you had been by that door of thousands of years, you'd miss it too," Trista retorted

"This all sounds great. But I have one question. If Rini can't transform because the timeline has been distorted, mightn't it be dangerous for her to travel through time," Darien asked.

"Well, yes, but that's all the more reason I should accompany her. I will be able to see how much Metallia's presence has altered the fourth dimension. If anything goes wrong I can get us safely back here. You have my word," Trista promised.

"All right, Rini, Trista it's settled. You must go and speak with Neo-Queen Serenity. You must find out as much as you can from her," Bunny said, determined but somewhat sadly.

"It's okay Bunny, we'll say Hi to everyone for you," Rini offered.

"And it's best this way. Rini, Diana, the Astro scouts, and I are the only ones who can go to the future. The rest of you already exist there, and wouldn't be able to stay for long," Trista reminded them.

"And we have to stay and protect Hotaru. Once Rini is in the future, your future selves will be there to protect her," Vesta said.

The plan was agreed upon. Rini and Trista would go to the future the next day. Rini sent a message to her parents, via Luna P, so that they would know she was coming. They didn't want to just show up unexpectedly.

Darien and Bunny were still a little nerves about her going. They knew she would be safe with Trista, but what if she got home and didn't want to return? They couldn't bear to not have her around. However, they had bigger problems to solve. Where was Pearl?

Darien decided to consult with his guardians. He figured that they might have some clue since Beryl had brainwashed them. In fact, because of Beryl they had been turned to stone, for every time they are reborn their bodies belong to Beryl.

Darien got out his box with the stones in it and concentrated his energy on them. However, Kunzite, Jadeite, Nephrite, and Zoisite were not appearing. Darien couldn't understand it. Why couldn't he contact them. Then, suddenly Bunny came running into the room.

"You'll never guess who is here!" she exclaimed.

"Who? Pearl?" Darien asked, not totally paying attention.

"No. (sniff). It's the inner scouts and… and… oh just come and see!" Bunny pulled Darien into the living room.

"Master!" Kunzite, Jadeite, Nephrite, and Zoisite said in unison, bowing before Darien. "Master, we have been reborn. Free of all of Beryl's powers."

"Isn't it wonderful, Darien?" Bunny asked. Darien was speechless.

"This is wonderful. I can hardly believe it," Darien finally managed to say.

"Yes, now we all can be with our true loves," Venus said smiling, as Kunzite slipped his arms around her. It had been a long time since the inner scouts had been with their true loves. Bunny and Darien were not the only forbidden match, back in the Silver Millennium. The Princess' and the Prince's guardians had fallen in love as well.

"What's all the commotion about?" Rini asked, walking out of her room rubbing sleep from her eyes.

"Oh, it can't be!" Hotaru gasped when she saw Darien's guardians.

"Yes, it's true we have been reborn," Jadeite said as he hugged Raye.

"Rini, these are Darien's guardians from the Silver Millennium, Kunzite, Jadeite, Nephrite, and Zoisite," Bunny explained.

"Glad to meet you," Rini said with a curtsey.

"And everyone, this is Princess Small Lady Serenity, our future daughter," Darien said hugging Bunny.

"Very glad to meet you little princess," Nephrite replied, leaving Lita's side to kiss Rini's hand. Rini told them to use her nickname.

"Darien, why haven't we ever seen your guardians before?" questioned Diana.

"Well, it's because they where killed while under Beryl's power," explained Darien.

"This is marvelous. Perhaps they will be able to help us with our current problem," Luna says.

"Ummm... Luna are you sure that's a good idea. They have already been taken over by Beryl, what if her daughter can do the same thing?" causond Artemis

"You need not worry. We will never be on the opposite side of our Prince again. He was right, and because of that he has been with his love, while we have been deprived of ours," Zoisite said, looking efficiently at Amy. "So what is your current problem?"

They all sat down, and the scouts, Darien, and the cats, all explained their present situation. The guardians did, somewhat, remember that Beryl had once had a daughter, and where surprised to hear what had happened to her. They also where nervous about the chance that Metallia might be re-released.

"So you see, we are trying to find Pearl before Metallia does," Bunny finished.

"We will help you, of course. But we have no way of knowing where Pearl is," Kunzite assured them.

With everyone up to date on the current problem, they all decided to get some sleep. The inner scouts and Darien's guardians could not bring themselves to be separated, so Darien and Bunny allowed them to spend the night.


	15. Ch 14 Returning to the Future

**Ch 14: Returning to the Future**

In the morning Trista, Amara, and Michelle came to Darien's. They were surprised that the inner scouts where already there, and even more surprised that Darien's guardians had been reborn. After assuring them that the four generals where now on their side Trista and Rini prepared to leave.

"Now remember Rini, you have to find out if your mother knows where Pearl is," Darien reminded her.

"And don't forget that your safety is more important then getting to the future," Mina added.

"Make sure you say Hi to everyone in the future for us," Amara smiled.

"Wait! I'm coming too, Princess," Diana said, as she jumped onto Rini's head.

"Yes, yes I know. And Pu will take good care of me," Rini said, smiling up at Trista.

Bunny stepped forward now, and leaned over to give Rini a hug, "And remember that we will all be waiting for you to come back." Bunny was trying not to cry. Of course Rini would return, but what if she didn't?

With all the good-byes, and reminders said, Pluto opened the passage of time. They all watched as Rini and Pluto rose into the air, and into the fourth dimension. "Well, they're on there way," Michelle said.

"I hope they'll be all right," Amy added.

Rini and Pluto arrived in the fourth demotion. The clouds where darker then normal, and there was a storm. Rini was nervous, "Puu, are you sure we should continue on, this storm looks nasty?" Rini asked anxiously.

"Don't worry, Small Lady, I can get us through," Pluto responded. So, Pluto and Rini walked through the storm. Rini had never liked storms, something she had gotten from her mother, but with Sailor Pluto there she didn't feel that scared.

When they got to the door that lead to the 30th century, and Crystal Tokyo, Rini could hardly keep herself from running to it. Pluto opened the door and the two of them walked through. It was the same Crystal Tokyo Rini remembered, Metallia's powers hadn't touched it yet.

Rini, Diana, and Sailor Pluto made their way to the Crystal Palace, where they knew the King and Queen would be waiting. When Rini approached the palace it's doors opened for her. Inside stood, not only King Endymion and Neo-Queen Serenity, but all the scouts, except of course for Sailor Pluto, Chibi Moon, and the Astro scouts. Rini could hardly believe it. She had never received a welcome like this before.

As Rini approached her parents she had to reminder herself that she was now the crowned princess. She dropped a curtesy, "Hello, Mother and Father. I'm glad to be home."

Hardly before the words had left her mouth, her mother had her in a loving hug. "It's good to have you home. I'm so glad your safe."

"Of course I'm safe, the scouts are taking good care of me," Rini assured them all. It felt weird to be telling them what there younger selves were doing.

"Hello Sailor Pluto. Thank you for bringing Small Lady back to us," King Endymion said. "But now that I look at you, your not such a small lady anymore, are you?" he continued, turning to Rini.

"You're right. She's finally growing up," the future Luna stated as she greeted Diana.

"Really? Have I really started to grow up. I had thought it might be so, but no one said," Rini said hopefully.

"Well, it would be harder for them to notice. Since they get to see you all the time. But you have defiantly grown sense you last were here," Amy assured her.

They all went into the parlor, were they could sit and talk. They all knew why Rini and Sailor Pluto were there. "You have come to get some information about Queen Metallia, have you not?" questioned Michelle.

"Yes, and to see if Luna was right. Mother, are you somehow sending Bunny dreams, that are also memories?" Rini asked.

"Yes, I am. Seeing as I can't directly communicate with my past self, I found I can reawaken memories, in the form of dreams, in Bunny. I was trying to give her some clues to what was happening. Did it work?" Neo-Queen Serenity answered.

"It did. Though it took us a while to discover what the dreams were telling us. Our problem now is finding Pearl," Rini continued. As she looked around, she noticed that there was another kitten with Luna, Artemis and Diana. It was white and looked just about Diana's age. "Umm… Who is that new kitten?"

"I am Apollo. Luna's and Artemis' son," the kitten replied. "I am Sailor Saturn's partner."

Rini gasped. She couldn't believe it, Hotaru would have a kitten in the future. As she looked at the future Hotaru she realized that she was watching her. "Yes, Apollo is my partner now. And I was thinking that my past self might need his help. So if you would allow him to return with you I'd be most grateful."

"Oh, Hotaru will be so happy. She was just saying that she wished she had a kitten of her own. Although, I guess you would already know that," Rini replied, giggling.

"Back to the problem at hand," Raye said, somewhat sternly. "We know why Hotaru, in the past, can't transform."

"Yes, and it's very important that you tell them. The reason she can't transform is that her powers have been taken by another," Lita said.

"Another? Who has taken them?" Trista asks.

"Hotaru's powers have been taken by someone not unlike herself. One who doesn't have her real parents, but has a person she loves, or at least loved, like a sister," Endymion said, somewhat sadly.

"You mean Pearl, don't you? Oh, Bunny will be crushed to find that Pearl has already turned evil. But why take Hotaru's powers?" Rini wondered.

"Small Lady, you truly have matured," Serenity stated. "Yes, it is true, Metallia has already gotten to Pearl, but it's not to late. Pearl has taken Hotaru's powers so that she can release Metallia. However, she has not yet learned how to use them. Bunny has to find Pearl, and get her to remember their life together on the Moon. She must also tell her the truth about Beryl."

They continued to discus what needed to be done. Apparently they knew that Pearl would appear soon. Rini liked being home and talking with her parents. She had forgotten how much she missed Crystal Tokyo. When it came time to leave she hesitated.

"What's wrong Small Lady?" Trista asked.

"I don't know if I want to return to the past," Rini said, undecidedly. "You could tell them all what to do. What do you all need me for?"

"Small Lady. Don't you think they would miss you? Especially since they are all expecting you back," Serenity told her, giving her a hug.

"You can come back whenever you want, but I think that Hotaru needs her best friend. And everyone will be sad if you don't return," Endymion added.

Rini sat in her mothers lap thinking about it all. Suddenly Bunny's farewell words echoed in her mind… "And remember that we will all be waiting for you to come back." Hadn't she looked sad when she said that. Of course she would go back. "You're right. They would miss me. But I will return soon. I want to spend more time at home. Good-bye."

Pluto again opened the door to the fourth dimension and with one last farewell, they were gone. The storm in the fourth dimension was worse then before, but they both knew that they had to get the information back to Bunny and the scouts. When they finally returned to the present they were very relieved.

"We're back!" Rini shouted, running into Darien's and Bunny's apartment. She ran right into Bunny's arms. Bunny looked very relieved. "We have all sorts of information. We have to get the scouts together."

"Welcome back Rini," Hotaru said, coming out of their room. "How was your trip?"

"Hi Hotaru. My trip was fine. Everyone was their to greet us when we got there. Oh, your future self sent you something," Rini replied smiling.

"What? I sent myself something. What is it?"

Rini reached into her bag and pulled out Diana and Apollo. "Hello Hotaru, I am Apollo, your partner from the future," the white kitten said as he jumped to Hotaru's shoulder.

"You're my partner? I can't believe this. It's to cool. Thank you for brining him Rini."

"That's okay." By that time all scouts, and the four generals, had gotten there. After the normal welcome back, and introducing Apollo, whom Luna and Artemis were quite happy to meet, they settled down to business.

"Needless to say, Luna was right. Neo-Queen Serenity was sending the dream memories as signs. She also told us that Pearl will show up soon," Trista started.

"Good, hopefully we can find her before Metallia does," Bunny said, relieved.

"Umm… that's not possible. Um… Mother also told us why Hotaru can't transform," Rini said, some what uneasily. "Well, you see, Pearl has taken Hotaru's powers, so that she can release Metallia. Metallia has already gotten to her."

Bunny gasped and fell into Darien's arms. She couldn't believe it, they had already lost Pearl. "It's okay Buns. We can get her back. I mean you saved me from Beryl's brainwashing. And my generals are finally reborn. We'll save Pearl," Darien was doing everything to cheer up Bunny.

"That's right. Neo-Queen Serenity said that you just have to make her remember, and tell her the truth about Beryl," Rini assured her.

"You're right. I've gotten people free from brainwashing before. Thank you, everyone, for your help. I'm going to go to sleep now," and Bunny went of to her room.

"Oh, poor Bunny," Mina said, sympathetically.

"Yeah, she really did count on finding Pearl first," Lita agreed.

"Bunny seemed really out of it," Michelle added.

"Yeah, well that's nothing, compared to when Darien was brainwashed," Raye added, trying to lighten the mood. It didn't help much. They all knew that Bunny was heartbroken, and all they could do was wait for Pearl to show up.

When they had finished discussing everything all the scout went home. Darien went to see how Bunny was doing, and found her asleep. Luna jumped of the bed to talk to him.

"She's been crying, hasn't she Luna?" he asked.

"Yes, but she's really taking it quite well. I think she really believes we can win this one."

"I just wish I knew what to do for her," Darien said, sitting down next to his love.

"Just be with her Darien. That's all she's ever needed before."

"But it seems so pointless. I want to help her feel better," and he leaned over and kissed Bunny's forehead. A small smile creeped onto Bunny's face. Even in sleep she was comforted by Darien's kiss.


	16. Ch 15 A Found Jewel

**Ch 15: A Found Jewel**

The next morning Bunny seemed to be fine, though everyone knew she wasn't. After breakfast she suggested a walk in the park. Willing to do anything to help Bunny feel better, and always ready to play in the park, Darien, Rini, Hotaru, Diana, Apollo, Luna and Artemis accompanied Bunny.

Rini and Hotaru were having a jump rope competition, to see who could continue jumping longer. Bunny and Darien just sat under a tree, with the cats, watching. Suddenly something caught Bunny's eye. She pointed it out to Darien.

It was a young girl, around 13 with long, jet black hair. She was wearing a long, shapeless white dress, and had her back to them. Something about her made Bunny approached her, and Darien followed. As they got nearer they noticed that the girl had the same "meatball" hair style as Bunny.

"Oh my god! It can't be!" Bunny gasped.

"She has the same hair style as you Buns. Do you know her?" The question had hardly left his mouth when he realized who it was. It was Pearl.

Rini and Hotaru had noticed Bunny's reaction and come over to her. As Bunny got closer to Pearl something rather odd started to happen. "Bunny, your ribbon. It's glowing!" Rini exclaimed.

"I was right. This has to be Pearl. These ribbons always glow when they are near to each other. It was part of their charm," Bunny explained.

Right then the girl turned around. She looked exactly like Hotaru, except her hair was much longer. And on her wrist there was a ribbon, glowing, exactly like Bunny's.

"Pearl, do you remember me?" Bunny asked, hesitantly.

"Serenity? Is it really you?" Pearl asked, much surprised.

"You remember me!" and Bunny ran to give Pearl a hug. "Pearl, I've missed you so much. And look, we both still have our ribbons."

"No. This can't be. You're not the Princess Serenity I knew. She's dead, and you killed her!" Pearl yelled, full of anger.

"What? Who told you that? Look it's me. And here are Artemis and Luna. Don't you remember us? And our ribbons, what they mean?" Bunny asked, full of shock.

"No. You stole that ribbon from Princess Serenity. You aren't my big sister, she's dead! And you killed her, and my mother! Sailor Moon!" and Pearl ran of.

Bunny, Darien, Rini, Hotaru, Artemis, Luna, Diana, and Apollo all looked at each other. What could this mean? Pearl thought that Sailor Moon had killed Princess Serenity. What had Metallia been telling her?

Luna was the first to talk, "Well, she still has her ribbon, that's a good sign. And she obviously still cares a great deal for Princess Serenity, even if she thinks she's dead. I think we better call the scouts."

When Pearl had gotten back to the Dark Kingdom she was close to tears. She had just come face to face with the person who had killed, not only her mother, but the only person who had ever been her real friend, Princess Serenity. Pearl knew that she must learn how to control the powers she had taken from the girl so like herself.

Pearl had taken Hotaru's powers so that she could release Queen Metallia and avenge her mother's and big sister's murders. She had chosen Hotaru's powers for two main reasons. One was that they were strong enough to destroy a whole planet. But more important was the fact that they were the easiest to get. Hotaru was so like herself. Not only in appearance, but there lives where similar too. Both were only children, who had never really had much time with their parents. Both had found a true friend and sister in the Moon Princess.

Pearl laughed as she thought of Rini as the Moon Princess. She was no Moon Princess, only the daughter of that impostor, Sailor Moon, who had taken Princess Serenity's place, after killing her and Queen Beryl.

She knew all of this from Queen Metallia. When Pearl had been forced to fend for herself she had gone looking for Princess Serenity, hoping that she to had been reborn. Queen Metallia called to her, telling her that she had information about her mother and sister.

Pearl had found her way to the Dark Kingdom and Metallia told her the whole story. About how Sailor Moon had corrupted the people on Earth and fought against the Moon Kingdom. How Beryl had tried to protect the Moon, only to be defeated by Sailor Moon. Then how, after being reborn, Sailor Moon tried it all again. This time killing Beryl and Princess Serenity. Once she had the princess's Imperium Silver Crystal Sailor Moon had sealed away Metallia. The only one who could possibly defeat her, and bring revenge for Pearl's mother and sister, was Metallia. Then this Sailor Moon had taken Princess Serenity's identity, even fooling the other scouts, and Prince Endymion.

Pearl couldn't believe it. This Sailor Moon even had the nerve to wear their special ribbon. The ribbon that symbolized Pearl's and Princess Serenity's friendship. Pearl was never without hers. It was a reminder of what had been, of what had to be avenged.

"Great Queen Metallia, please show yourself to me," Pearl cried out. "I am ready to harness my new powers and release you, so that you may take revenge, for me, on Sailor Moon!"

"Princess Pearl, the last true heir to the Moon Kingdom, what is the matter? You look upset?" Metallia asked, icily.

"It is nothing. I have just meet that Sailor Moon you have told me about. She had the nerve to tell me that _she_ was my big sister. I want you to kill her for me, and retrieve my sisters matching ribbon," Pearl order, holding up her wrist to show her ribbon.

"Yes, Princess. I have long wanted to take revenge on Sailor Moon. It is she who trapped me here, and she will pay!"

"Do as you wish. Only don't harm the other scouts. They were my friends and are not to be blamed for being under Sailor Moon's spell. You have told me before that I might have fallen to it, had you not helped me."

"As you wish, princess. Now release me so I can take revenge for all the wrongs done to you."

At that Pearl started to concentrate on her powers. She knew that if she concentrated hard enough that Metallia would be released. She had tried before, and failed. Pearl knew that it was because she didn't have the motivation, but that meeting with Sailor Moon… and Metallia was released.


	17. Ch 16 The Battle

**Ch 16:** **The Battle**

The scouts knew something was wrong. They had all felt the sudden flood of negative energy. They all raced to Darien and Bunny's place, including the four generals.

"Quickly scouts! Transform! Metallia has been released!" Luna shouted at them when they arrived.

"Moon Crisis Make Up!" Sailor Moon shouted.

"Mercury Crystal Power Make Up!" Sailor Mercury shouted.

"Mars Crystal Power Make Up!" Sailor Mars shouted.

"Jupiter Crystal Power Make Up!" Sailor Jupiter shouted.

"Venues Crystal Power Make Up!" Sailor Venues shouted.

"Neptune Crystal Power Make Up!" Sailor Neptune shouted.

"Uranus Crystal Power Make Up!" Sailor Uranus shouted.

"Pluto Crystal Power Make Up!" Sailor Pluto shouted.all transformation phrases are from the Super S comics vol. 1 - 3.

As all that had been going on Darien had transformed into Tuxedo Mask, and his generals had transformed to fight as well. The Astro Scouts showed up to look after Rini and Hotaru.

"Scouts Telaport to the Dark Kingdom! You have to defeat Metallia before she gets any stronger!" Artemis ordered.

"Sailor Moon, we're coming with you!" Rini and Hotaru demanded.

"I still have the power inside of me to telaport, and with the Astro Scouts and the four Generals help, bring Hotaru along should be easy," Rini told them.

"All right, lets go," Sailor Moon ordered. She couldn't believe all this was happening. They might have to face Pearl in a fight. How was she ever going… No she had to concentrate.

The scouts, and the generals, formed a ring around Hotaru and the cats. Then they all started to repeat, "Scout Power!"

When they arrived at the palace of the Dark Kingdom they all shivered. Those who had been there before couldn't help but think of the tragedies that had taken place there. And those who had only heard about it could still feel the evil energy.

As they looked around they hard an evil laugh behind them. "Well, well, well. If it isn't Sailor Moon and all little her friends. You have saved me the trouble of looking for you."

"Metallia! I have defeated you before, and I will again. I'm much stronger then I used to be," Sailor Moon informed her.

"Yes, but I have some strong help that I don't think you will be able to destroy, as you did Beryl. Come here Princess!" and Pearl walked out, dressed in a gown, not unlike Princess Serenity's.

"Pearl!" and Sailor Moon made to run towards her. The other scouts had to hold her back. "Let me go! Let me go to Pearl!"

"No Sailor Moon! You told us yourself that she hates Sailor Moon, and believes that you're responsible for her mother's and sister's deaths," Venus said.

"If you run to her Metallia will destroy you. That's probably the only reason she is using Pearl," Mercury added.

"You're right. I must destroy Metallia, before I try to heal Pearl," and Sailor Moon stopped trying to go forward.

"You are wise Sailor Moon. But I do not believe you can destroy me. This will be your second try, and I believe you will fail," and Metallia let out a cruel laugh.

The scouts where unsure what to do. If they tried to battle Metallia, Pearl might get hurt. They had to get Pearl away from the battle.

"I have an idea," Rini suddenly said. "Maybe Hotaru and I can lure her away. We shouldn't seem a threat to her, seeing as we have no powers."

"But Rini, you might get hurt," Sailor Moon answered. "If Metallia suspects..."

"We can do it. You just destroy that monster," Hotaru added.

"Okay, but be careful."

Hotaru and Rini started moving toward Pearl. "Hello Pearl. I'm Rini. Please, don't be scared, we just want to talk to you," Rini said.

"I'm not scared of you. You impostor Moon Princess," Pearl snapped.

Rini continued, undaunted by Pearl's sneer, "Please believe us. Sailor Moon is not your enemy. She is the real Princess Serenity."

"But Metallia told me that Sailor Moon killed my mother and my sister," Pearl insisted.

"Metallia lies. Do you really think that we would protect and follow anyone but the true Princess?" Jupiter asked

"What do you think you are doing?" Metallia demanded, about to strike down the scouts, who were moving closer to Pearl.

"Metallia stop it! I told you not to harm the other scouts!" Pearl shouted.

"See, you remember us. So why don't you believe us?" Neptune asked.

"Because, Sailor Moon has you under a spell. There was no Sailor Moon in the Moon Kingdom. She must be destroyed."

"Wait. You're right. Sailor Moon was not around in the Silver Millennium," Luna jumped in. "For there was no need for her."

"The Princess could harness the powers of the Imperium Silver Crystal if she had to," Artemis added. "And the other scouts protected her."

"Sailor Moon was made in this time. To fight off Metallia, again. For we couldn't risk reawakening the Princess, should Metallia find her," Mars stated.

While all this had been going on, the scouts had slowly been moving Pearl away from Metallia. Now there was a clear path to attack. Sailor Moon took out her kilida moon scope and yelled "Moon Gorges Meditation!" The attack did little but anger Metallia. But while Metallia was preparing to attack, Sailor Moon took out the Silver Imperium Crystal. She concentrated all her energy on destroying Metallia.

"She's not budging!" Sailor Moon cried. Just then she felt Tuxedo Mask's arms around her, and his energy was also in the crystal. All the scouts joined hands and formed a line behind Sailor Moon. The jewels in there tiara's started to glow, and then their energy was released and added to the Silver Imperium Crystal. The four General's held their loves and added their energy as well.

"What's going on?" Pearl asked in surprise. "What's all that light?"

"That's the power of the Silver Imperium Crystal," Rini answered.

"But why are the scouts helping?" Pearl seemed to have forgotten that she need Metallia. She was in aw.

"Because the scouts will always help the Princess," Hotaru responded.

As they were talking Metallia let out a scream. And then… she turned to Moon Dust. "Finally Metallia has been completely destroyed. She will never bother us again," Luna said. All the scouts smiled, but Sailor Moon was weak. Using the Silver Imperium Crystal, even with everyone's help, always drained her energy.

Just as she fainted something strange happened, she morphed into Princess Serenity, and her strength came back. "Pearl!" she yelled running to her.

"How dare you! How dare you take the Princess's clothes! I will take revenge for my mother and sister myself!" Pearl shouted, preparing to attack.

"Wait! Let her explain! Let her tell her side of the story," Hotaru urged, lowering Pearls hands. Hotaru seemed to have some power over Pearl.

"Go ahead. Try to explain away what you did," Pearl responded.

"Pearl, do you remember the day you first meet me, I mean, Princess Serenity?" Pearl nodded. "Remember how Queen Serenity said that your mother was dead? Doesn't it seem odd that she would say that if, as Metallia told you, not even 2 years later Sailor Moon killed your mother? Well, Queen Serenity told you that at your mothers request. You see, your mother was being taken over by Queen Metallia, and she knew that Metallia was truly evil. Your mother loved you to much to want you to get mixed up with Metallia. So arrangements were made for you to go to the Moon, where Beryl thought you would be safe. Not wanting you to try and return to her, Beryl made Queen Serenity promise to tell you that Beryl was dead. Then by the time Beryl attacked the Moon Kingdom, all memories of you had been erased, though not before Metallia found out about you. Do you remember what happened that day? How Prince Endymion died trying to protect Princess Serenity, and then, in grief, Princess Serenity committed suicide. With that heartache Queen Serenity sealed Metallia deep in the Earth, and sent the children of the Moon to a new future on Earth. But the seal was incomplete, and Metallia and Beryl again awakened. That is when Sailor Moon was created. To hide the Princess and the Crystal all of our memories where blocked, only to be awaked if needed. Sailor Moon was to lead the scouts against Beryl and Metallia. After a lot of battles, during which Prince Endymion was kidnapped and brainwashed by Beryl, the scouts finally defeated Beryl. She was completely evil by that time, none of her goodness was left. We had no choice but to kill her. With her dead Prince Endymion was freed and I was able to seal Metallia away again. But you see, I am the real Princess Serenity. I am your big sister, and I miss you so..." and Princess Serenity started to cry.

Pearl was starting to believe her, but was still skeptical. The others could see that.

"We, too, where being controlled by Beryl," Kunzite started. "We were turned to stone because of her. But somehow, when you started to release Metallia's power, we were finally reborn. Free from Beryl's influence. To be reunited with our loves."

"Pearl, I know what you must be going through. I don't have my parent's either. My father was also controlled by an evil being, that the scouts had to fight," Hotaru started, putting an arm around Pearl. "But I found a true friend in Rini, just like you found one in Serenity. You must believe us." At that moment Serenity's and Pearl's ribbons began to glow brighter then ever. As Pearl looked at it she began to smile. The spell that Metallia had put her under was almost broken.

Serenity held out her wrist with the ribbon on it, and Pearl did the same. As the ribbons touched the spell was completely broken. "Serenity! It really is you!" Pearl yelled as she ran to give the Princess a hug.

"Pearl, at last we are together again."


	18. Ch 17 A Bright Future

**Ch 17: A Bright Future**

Pearl returned with the others to Darien's and Bunny's apartment. There was a lot of caching up to do, and they were all up talking most of the night. Bunny and Pearl were so happy to be together again. And the scouts were all relieved to see Bunny untroubled again.

"I'm glad to have finally meet you, Pearl," Darien said.

"And I you. Bunny used to talk about you _so_ much, back on the Moon," Pearl responded.

"Ummm... Pearl?" Hotaru asked. "It's great that your not under Metallia's control anymore, and all. But… could I have my power's back?" With all the excitement, and chatting they had all forgotten that Pearl still had Hotaru's power.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I completely forgot," and Pearl returned Hotaru's power.

"Hey, Puu do you think the timeline has been restored?" Rini asked, she didn't want to be the only scout without powers.

"I'm sure it has, Small Lady," Trista replied with a smile.

Just to make sure, Hotaru and Rini stood up and shouted, "Moon Crises Make up!" "Saturn Crystal Power Make Up!" And Sailor Chibi Moon and Sailor Saturn stood before them all. "Well, I guess we can use our powers again Chibi Moon," Saturn said.

"Yup, but I hope we don't need to for a long time," Chibi Moon answered. All the scouts agreed and Saturn and Chibi Moon unmorphed.

"So what's going to happen now?" Amara asked.

"I think we should try to go back to the way it was, before all this started," Bunny said.

"Yeah, Rini has agreed to return to Bunny's parents, and Hotaru will go home with you again," Darien added.

"But what about Pearl?" Raye asked. "You going to just ditch her, Bunny?"

"Of course not Raye! Pearl is to stay here, with Darien and me. We discussed that a while ago," Bunny retorted.

"Really Bunny? I can stay with you?" Pearl asked, full of hope.

"Of course Pearl. We will never be parted again," Bunny answered with a loving smile.

"And you'll have lots of friends now Pearl. You just wait and see," Hotaru added, with a smile.

"I'm glad. That's all I've ever really wanted, to have a loving family, and lots of friends," Pearl said, seriously.

"So Rini, your really going back to Bunny's parent's place?" Amy asked.

"Yup, but not right away," Rini responded with a secretive smile.

"What! What are you doing first then?" Mina asked.

"I'm going to visit my parents. They told me that they would like it if I visited more. And this way, I wont get so home sick," Rini replied.

"Rini," Hotaru said, somewhat hesitantly, "If your going back to the future, you should bring Apollo with you." Apollo looked up at Hotaru, who had been petting him, like he understood.

"What do you mean Hotaru? I though you had always wanted a kitten," Amara asked.

"And we'd love to have Apollo with us," Michelle answered.

"It's not that. I have always wanted a cat. And now I know I will have one. But not until the future. It's the future Hotaru who Apollo belongs to, and he should return to her," Hotaru explained.

"You're really mature Hotaru. But your right, Apollo really should be in the future," Trista replied.

"We should also return to the future," Pallas said.

"Yes, Hotaru and Small Lady have their powers back," added Ceres.

"Our mission is done," Juna continued.

"We are no longer needed here," Vesta finished.

"Well then. If this is going to be the last time, for a while, that we are all here. I think we should make this an official sleep-over. Rini, if you please..." Darien said. Rini then made sleeping bags and pillows for all 20 of them, pulse a pillow for the four cats.

"You know, this sleep over has gotten a lot bigger since this whole thing started," Bunny remarked.

"Your right. One good thing about being Sailor Scouts, and fighting evil, is that we've made a lot of friends along the way," Lita said.

"Even if we didn't always like each other at first," Amy said. "Remember how much Bunny and Darien hated each other when they first meet?"

"Ya, and Bunny was always hitting him with crumpled up tests," Raye remembered. They all started laughing at the memory. They could hardly believe there had ever been a time when Bunny and Darien hadn't been in love.

"Well, then." Bunny said, sitting up by her pillow, "If this is an official sleep-over, there is only one thing missing."

"And what's tha...?" But, before Darien could finish the question he was hit in the face with Bunny's pillow. "Why you!" And Darien through the pillow back at Bunny. Only Bunny ducked and it hit Mina instead. Then she through it at Kunzite, 'cause he was laughing at her. And then it was an all out pillow fight.

When they were exhausted from the fight they all flung themselves on to the floor, and fell asleep. They all had wonderful dreams. Dreams of the happy times in the past, and dreams of what they hoped the future would bring.

Bunny and Darien both had the same dream though. It started with them on the Moon, and Queen Serenity calling to them. Then they would be in Elysion with Helios. They both woke up, and looked at each other with a nod. They knew what they were being asked.

The next morning there were a lot of good-byes to be said. For they wouldn't see the Astro Scouts for a long time, nor Apollo.

"Good-bye Pallas. Take care," Bunny was saying.

"Good-bye Bunny. We will always be there to help you, if you need it," Vesta said.

"Bye Apollo. It was wonderful to meet you," Luna said.

"Trista, are you going with Rini to the future?" asked Amara.

"Yes. I really do like to return to my old post now and again," Trista answered.

"See ya Rini. Say Hi to everyone for me," Hotaru said.

"I'll be back soon, and we can have another jump rope competition," Rini responded.

With all the good-byes, and farewells wished it was surprizing that they ever started to the future. But they did, Rini, Trista, Ceres, Pallas, Juna, Vesta, Apollo, and Diana. Some were going to stay, and some for a visit. But all would be missed by those they had to leave behind.

"Well, they are gone," Darien said.

"Yes, I wonder when Rini and Trista will return?" mused Michelle.

"I'm sure they will be back before we know it," Lita said.

"Ya. Well I got to go guys. I have a violin lesson," Bunny said. "See ya."

"Wow Puu, the fourth dimension is back to normal," Rini remarked.

"Yes, the time line has been restored," Trista said.

They approached the gate that lead to the 30th century. Rini was very excited. She loved visiting her home. Pluto opened the gate and they all saw Crystal Tokyo, in all it's glory.

Rini lead the way to the palace. She couldn't help but think about the last time she was there. How different she felt. There was no danger to find out about, she was just there for a visit. Like always the doors appeared, and opened before Rini. Unlike the last time, no one was waiting for them. That was to be expected, since they had sent no warning of there coming.

Rini wanted to surprise her parents, so she asked the others to walk a little behind her. Rini skipped quietly down the hall to the parlor. As she peered around the corner she saw all the scouts assembled.

"I wander how Small Lady, and Hotaru are doing?" the future Raye was wondering.

"I hope they have found Pearl," Amy added.

"Is Rini going to return with news?" Amara asked.

"We don't know," Neo-Queen Serenity answered.

"Yes she is!" giggled Rini as she stepped around the corner. They were all shocked speechless. Rini walked up to her mother and curtseyed. Neo-Queen Serenity took her daughter into a hug.

"Small Lady, it is so good to see you again," King Endymion said. At that time Trista and the others came into the room.

"Is this a sign that everything is all right again?" Mina asked.

"Yes, we have found Pearl, and completely destroyed Metallia. She will never bother anyone again," Trista answered.

"And your powers?" Hotaru inquired.

Rini looked down, sadly. She then continued to say "Moon Crises Make-up" like she expected nothing to happen. Then a laughing Chibi Moon stood before them. "My powers are fine, and so are Hotaru's. Everything is back to the way it was," and Rini unmorphed.

They all sat down to have a chat. Rini, Trista and the Astro Scouts explained what happened. Everyone was relieved that Pearl was already out of Metallia's power. As they were talking Rini noticed four generals walk in. When she looked closer she realized that the generals were Kunzite, Jadeite, Nephrite, and Zoisite. She smiled to herself. It appeared that everyone could be with the ones they loved now.

"And so Pearl is staying with Bunny and Darien," Trista finished. At that moment a lovely girl walked into the room. Trista and Rini gasped. It was Pearl!

"Hello Trista, Rini. I'm glad to see you again," Pearl greeted them.

"Pearl, so your here too. I'm glad everyone is together," Rini said heartfully. However, she couldn't help but think that she and Helios would never really be together.

"Small Lady, what's wrong?" Apollo asked.

"Nothing Apollo. Oh, that reminds me, Hotaru, Apollo has returned to you." Rini declared.

"What? But I thought that he would stay with the younger me for awhile," Hotaru said, questionly.

"Well, your younger self is quit mature. She realizes that Apollo belongs here, in the future," Trista started. "She is content knowing that someday she will have her own kitten."

"You're right. Apollo does belong here," Hotaru agreed.

After about a week in the future, Rini and Trista decided it was time to go. "It was lovely to see you all again," Trista said as they prepared to go.

"Come back soon," Michelle said

"You are always welcomed here," King Endymion stated.

"Say Hi to everyone for us," Amy asked.

"Make sure to have fun," Mina added.

"Visit us often Small Lady," Neo-Queen Serenity whispered as she hugged Rini.

"I'll be back soon. I promise," Rini declared.

"And don't forget about your sister at heart," said Hotaru as Rini and Trista returned to the fourth dimension.

Bunny was at another of her violin lessons. She was really doing quit well. Everyday more of her old talent was being awakened. Darien and Miss Caya were there as well. Miss Caya and Monsurie Backmen were spending a lot of time together lately.

"Excellent Bunny!" Monsurie Backmen congratulated Bunny on playing a beautiful serenade.

"Thank you Monsurie Backmen. I'll see you on Friday," Bunny smiled and waved as she and Darien left.

"Bunny you really are improving," Darien said as they walked back to their apartment.

"Do you really think so? Sometimes I feel like it's not really me playing," Bunny questioned.

"Of course it's you. You are playing wonderful pieces that you did not compose. It's Bunny playing, not Princess Serenity." Bunny smiled up at him. Darien always knew what to say to make her believe in herself.

When they got to their apartment Pearl was there to great them. "Hi. How'd your lesson go today Bunny?"

"It was fine. Monsurie Backmen seems to think I'm really improving." responded Bunny.

"Well, he should know. He is a famous musician," Pearl said smiling.

Bunny loved having Pearl there. She could hardly imagine her life without her. Still, she missed Rini. They had grown so close the past few months. Bunny knew that Hotaru missed Rini too. Hotaru had been coming over quite often. She and Pearl were become good friends, and she seemed to like having Darien and Bunny there for her.

While Bunny was lost in these thoughts the doorbell rang. Darien answered it, and it was Hotaru. "Hello Hotaru. It's nice to see you today," Darien said.

"Hi Darien, Bunny, Pearl. This may sound weird but… is Rini here?" Hotaru asked.

"No. She still hasn't returned from the future. Why do you ask?" replied Bunny.

"I don't really know. Just something tells me that Rini will be back soon." Hotaru responded.

They just kind of looked at each other. Hotaru and Rini had a close connection so this had to mean something. Moments later there was a knock at the door. Then, before waiting for an answer Rini ran in.

"Hi Bunny! Hi Darien! Hi Hotaru and Pearl!" Rini exclaimed.

"Rini your back! How was your visit?" Bunny asked giving Rini a hug.

"It was great. Everyone says Hi. Guess what?" Rini asked.

"Hold on Small Lady," Trista interrupted. "You know not to tell them about the future."

"Hello Trista. Enjoy seeing the fourth dimension again?" Darien inquired.

"Always. Thank you." she replied.

"Oh Pu can't I just tell them? I mean they know so much already," Rini pleaded.

"All right, but only about the five of them. NOTHING more," Trista agreed.

"Goody!" Rini said clapping her hands. But before she could continue the Inner scouts and Artemis arrived, with the generals at there sides.

"Rini! Your back. Have a good trip?" Raye asked.

"Wonderful. It was great to see _every_one again," Rini responded with a mischiefish smile.

"Well, since so many are here why don't we just call Amara and Michelle to tell them..." but Luna go cut off by the door opening.

"And tell us what?" Michelle asked.

"Hi Michelle. Hi Amara," Lita greeted them.

"Hi everyone. So why are you all here?" Amara questioned.

"That's a good question. Why _are_ you all here?" Bunny asked.

They all looked at each other. "Well, we all just kinda meet up on the street and decided to come over here," Artemis started.

"And we just stopped by to say Hi, after a walk in the park," Michelle added.

"Well this is just cosmic. Seeing as Rini has just returned and all," Raye finished.

"Yes. So can I tell you my news from the future?" Rini asked, full of excitement.

"Of course. Go ahead," Hotaru said.

"Okay. I just wanted to tell you that I saw Pearl there," Rini started happily. "_And_ the generals. I thought you all might like to know that we are all still together in the future."

They all smiled. It was nice to hear that they wouldn't be parted. Pearl looked at Bunny with joy in her eyes. Pearl never wanted to leave Bunny again.

They all sat down and chatted for a while. It was great being all together again. Life was starting to be normal again. Normal wasn't something they got that often.

After a nice long chat everyone sort of drifted home. Rini was happy to be back with Bunny's parents again. She was close to everyone who cared about her.

Bunny went to bed perfectly happy. Rini was back, and Pearl was asleep in the other room. It seemed so long ago that she had had those terrible memory dreams. And she drifted to sleep…

"Serenity… Princess Serenity. Come and visit me. I want to know what happened," a faint voice called out.

"Who's there! I can't see you," Bunny called out in her dream. She could only faintly make out the outline of a women with long hair…

"Endymion… Prince Endymion. What has happened? Please tell me," someone whispered.

"Who is that? Show yourself!" Darien demanded in his mind. There was a man standing in front of him, but he couldn't see who it was.

"Come and see us… Prince and Princess. Visit us once more..." And the two figures faded away.

Bunny and Darien both woke with a start. "I just dreamed..." they both started. They looked at each other and knew what the dream was telling them.


	19. Ch 18 Developments

**Ch 18: Developments**

"Hey Luna. Sleep well?" Bunny asked as Luna came out of the bedroom. Darien and Bunny had been discussing the trips they would be taking soon.

"Ah-hummm... What are you two up to?" Luna asked, wondering what Darien and Bunny were discussing so early in the morning.

"Oh, well, we both had this dream last night," Darien started. "Helios and Queen Serenity want us to visit again, to give them an update."

"Really? Well, are the scouts going to go with you?" Luna wondered.

"Yes, we've decided to invite them all along, as well as Pearl," Bunny answered. "Oh I can't wait to see Mother's face when she sees Pearl again."

Just then Pearl came out of her room. She had heard what they were talking about, "Are we really going to visit the Moon? Oh, I didn't know we could!" Later that day Bunny had called all the scouts to tell them what was going on. They were all exited about the trips to the Moon and Elysion. Bunny also invited the four generals along. She was sure they missed Elysion as much as Darien did.

Seeing as the full moon was that night they all agreed to meet at Darien's and Bunny's place around 8 p.m. They could then go to the park together. As they gathered they all thought about how much happier this trip would be then their last. Now they could tell Queen Serenity everything that happened.

When they go to the park they stood in a circle with Pearl, Luna, Artemis and Diana in the center. They all joined hands and concentrated. The trip to Mare Serenitatis was as breath taking as always.

As they landed they all morphed from their scout outfits to their Princess/Prince outfits. Even Pearl was in her dress from the Silver Millennium. Kunzite, Jadeite, Nephrite, and Zoisite looked around in aw. They couldn't believe they had ever tried to destroy such a beautiful place.

Prince Endymion and Princess Serenity lead the rest into the prayer room. As Queen Serenity appeared they all bowed and curtseyed. "Hello Mother," Princess Serenity said. "I understand that you wanted to see me."

"Yes daughter. You have become remarkably good at interpreting your dreams," Queen Serenity answered. "Have you found your new enemy yet?"

"Yes we have," Princess Serenity said smiling, while stepping aside so that her mother could see Pearl.

"Hello Queen Serenity," said Pearl.

"Oh, Pearl. I'm so glad to see you. I was so scared that Metallia might get to you. And you know you can call me Mother instead of Queen Serenity," Queen Serenity stated.

"Actually, Metallia did get to me," Pearl responded.

"She actually didn't think that _I_ was her sister," Princess Serenity added.

"And she was the one who had taken my powers. So that she could release Metallia," put in Hotaru. This started the story. They all explained how Metallia had tricked Pearl into thinking that Sailor Moon was responsible for the distraction of the Moon Kingdom. They got to the part when the four generals showed up when Queen Serenity gasped.

"Kunzite, Jadeite, Nephrite, Zoisite. I didn't notice you there. I'm glad that you have been reborn. _Free_ of Beryl's powers. I was always sorry that you and Princess Serenity's guardians had to be separated."

"We thank you m'lady. We are all sorry that we once tried to destroy this beautiful kingdom," Kunzite replied.

"We should have listened to our Prince," Jadeite added.

"And our hearts," Nephrite finished. They continued on with the story. Queen Serenity was pleased to here that Metallia was truly destroyed, not just sealed away.

"Thank you all for coming to visit. And so quickly too. I guess I should call to you in a dream more often Serenity," the Queen said.

"Actually, it's kinda ironic because Helios sent me a dream at the same time," Prince Endymion shared.

"Really? That is ironic. Give my best to Helios when you see him. From what I understand, he and my granddaughter are close. Are they not?" asked Queen Serenity.

"Yes, we are," Princess Rini answered, blushing.

"Good bye Queen Serenity," Amy said.

"It's always wonderful to see you," added Michelle.

"We'll come back soon," Hotaru promised. Then they all returned to Earth. They walked around the park a bit, after returning to their everyday clothes. They were all very happy, they were all together with the ones they loved.

As the sun rose everyone watched it holding their loves in there arms. Hotaru, Rini and Pearl sat apart from the others.

"Oh, I wish Helios could be here with me right now," Rini said. "This is so romantic."

"Yeah… " Hotaru agreed. "But at least you have someone to be with. Pearl and I don't even have boyfriends."

"At least I have friends now. All I've ever wanted were true friends," Pearl conveyed. As they were talking they noticed two, dark haired, boys under a tree nearby. They appeared to be watching them.

As they looked the boys came over to them. They looked an offal lot alike, the same way Hotaru and Pearl looked alike. "Hello," one of them said. "We couldn't help but see that you three seem to be kinda sad."

The girls blushed. They didn't exactly want to tell these guys that they were pining for boyfriends. "Oh, we're okay. Just enjoying the sun rise," Rini said.

"So were we. Do you mind if we join you?" the second boy asked.

"Not at all," Pearl responded.

"My name's Jet, and this is my twin brother, Jade," the first boy said.

"My name's Hotaru, and these are Rini and Pearl. It's a pleasure to meet you." They all chatted for a while. It was plain to see that Jet liked Hotaru and Jade liked Pearl. It was just a clear that the feelings where mutual.

When the others came over they all smiled. They were glad to see that Pearl and Hotaru were making friends with boys. Cute boys at that.

Hotaru introduced everyone. When Jet and Jade saw Bunny they gasped.

"Ah.. Ah.. Princess," they stammered. "We didn't recognize you at first."

They all stared at each other. Two more members of the Moon Kingdom? And they already remembered that Bunny was the Princess? This was just getting weird.

"Um… Yes… Well… Could you please tell us how much you remember from the Moon Kingdom?" Artemis asked.

"Well, not really _that _much," Jet responded, undaunted by a cat talking.

"We just remember bits and pieces," Jade added. It was clearly time for the Luna-mindmeld. With that Jet and Jade remembered everything. They all spent the morning talking.

"Luna, I thought no one was suppose to remember the Moon Kingdom?" Raye said.

"They aren't," Luna replied.

"But these are the third and fourth people we've meet in the past few months that have," Amara stated.

"True, but we don't know why," Artemis responded.

"Ummm... I think I can help with that," Trista offered. They all looked at her. One could never tell when she knew the answer to a question or not. "Well, you all know that Bunny and Darien get married and become King and Queen of the Earth, right? Do you think that people are just going to except that, without remembering the Silver Millennium?"

"Oh, so you mean, for us to rule, our former subjects have to remember the past?" Bunny asked.

"Precisely," Trista answered. This all made since. None of them had ever really known why Bunny and Darien had just been excepted as King and Queen. But if people remembered the Moon Kingdom and the Golden Kingdom then it was obvious.

They all started walking home. Jet and Jade walked with Hotaru and Pearl. They no longer felt left out, they had someone to be with as well. Now, if only Rini and Helios could be together…


	20. Ch 19 Plans Unfold

**Ch 19:** **Plans Unfold**

Everyone spent a quiet day after the trip to the Moon. Bunny had a violin lesson, which Darien and Rini came to. Hotaru and Pearl spent the day with Jet and Jade. They apparently had know each other in the Silver Millennium. Mina, Lita, Amy and Raye were with Kunzite, Nephrite, Zoisite, and Jadeite. They spent all their free time together, trying to make up for lost time. Amara and Michelle went for a ride along the shore in Amara's convertible. Trista, Luna, Artemis, and Diana went to see a movie.

When Bunny's lesson was over Miss Caya was there. "Hello Miss Caya," Bunny said.

"Hello Bunny. Have a good lesson?" Miss Caya responded.

"Yes. I seem to be coming along rather well," Bunny replied.

"So what are you doing here Miss Caya?" Rini asked.

"Oh, she just came over to have lunch with me," Monsurie Backmen said, somewhat blushing. Bunny, Darien and Rini just looked at each other in surprise. These two had been spending a lot of time together.

"Well, we might as well tell them," said Miss Caya, looking at Monsurie Backmen.

"You're right. They should be the first to know. I mean they did give us our memories back," Monsurie Backmen agreed.

"What are you talking about?" Bunny asked, extremely puzzled.

"You see, Miss Caya and I are going to be married," Monsurie Backmen told them.

"Really? That's so cool!" Rini exclaimed.

"Congratulations, you two," Darien said.

"Thank you," replied Miss Caya.

Bunny, Darien and Rini left them to their lunch. They were really happy for them. Monsurie Backmen and Miss Caya had reawakened their old love, the same way Bunny and Darien had.

Bunny and Darien walked Rini home. They had all agreed to go to Elysion the next day. Pearl and Hotaru were even going to bring Jade and Jet. Bunny and Darien returned home to spend a quiet happy day together.

They all meet in the park, ready to go to Elysion. Rini took out her bell, which used less power then telaporting, and they were instantly there. Elysion was just as beautiful as ever. Many of the scouts hadn't been there during this life.

They headed towards the prayer tower. Rini was leading the way, she was very anxious to see Helios. Jade and Jet walked with Pearl and Hotaru. Hotaru was the only one of the four who had been there before. Well, Pearl had been born there, in her past life, but she didn't remember that much of it.

"It's beautiful!" Pearl exclaimed. "How can you stand to be away from here Darien?"

"I have a new home now. With a new family," Darien answered, smiling at Bunny and Pearl. "Though I do miss it a lot."

"As it does you Prince," Helios said. Rini had run ahead and come back with him.

"Helios, it is good to see you again," Bunny said.

"Hello. I see that everyone is here this time," Helios was glad to have company.

"Yes," Darien replied. "Umm… let me introduce everyone. Well, these are the outer scouts, Amara, Michelle, Trista, and Hotaru, whom you already know." They all bowed as they were introduced, and Helios bowed back. "And the inner scouts, Princess Serenity's guardians during the Silver Millennium, Amy, Raye, Lita, and Mina. Of course you remember my four generals, Kunzite, Jadeite, Nephrite, and Zoisite."

"Yes. I am glad to see that you have finally broken free of Beryl's powers," Helios stated.

"These are Jade and Jet. They are twins and former members of the Moon Kingdom," Bunny continued, pointing out the dark haired boys. "They have become quit good friends with Hotaru and Pearl."

"Pearl?" Helios questioned. "Wasn't that the name of Beryl's daughter?"

"How did you know that Helios?" Rini wondered.

"I remember something about her disappearing, about a year before Metallia showed up," explained Helios.

"You are right, she is Beryl's daughter. But she is also my adopted sister, in both lives," Bunny started to explain. As they walked to the prayer tower they all explained the whole story, beginning to end.

"Amazing. I'm glad you were finally able to completely destroy Metallia," Helios commented when they finished. "I'm also glad that everyone is with there loves now," Helios looked at Rini longingly. There had to be a way to be with her more.

"Yes, it is wonderful," Nephrite said, raping his arms around Lita.

"If only you and Rini could be together more," Hotaru wished.

"If only..." Rini agreed.

After a little more talking, everyone started walking around. Elysion was a wonderful place to be alone with the one you loved. Bunny and Darien found all the old spots they used to meet. It brought back many happy memories.

"I remember the first time I saw you, I was standing behind that tree," Bunny remembered.

"And I was looking at these roses. When I first saw you, I wondered who that beautiful women was," Darien reminisces.

"I didn't care that you were from Earth, and I the Moon. I didn't care that there wasn't suppose to be communication between our peoples," Bunny explains. "I just wanted to be with you."

While the others were enjoying the flower gardens, Rini and Helios sat together. "I wish we didn't have to be separated so much," Rini said.

"Yes. I know understand what the Prince and Princess must have gone through in the Silver Millennium," Helios agrees.

"If only there was a way for us to be together!"

"But I couldn't ask you to leave all your friends on Earth. Besides, you already have two homes."

"Couldn't you come to Earth with us?" Rini asked hopefully. This made Helios quiet. He had never really thought about it before. Leave Elysion? Was that possible?

"I don't know Rini. I've never really considered it before." As they were talking Bunny and Darien returned.

"Hello. Rini do you think you could go find the others? It's getting late," Bunny asked. Rini ran off to gather everyone.

"Helios, we have something we want to discuss with you..." Darien started.

After everyone was gathered, they said there last farewells to Helios. Before they left Helios gave Rini a kiss and whispered, "I'll see you soon, Maiden." Rini wasn't quit sure what he meant but didn't have time to ask.

"You know Rini. You really have grown up a lot over these last few months," Bunny remarked while walking her home.

"Do you really think so?" Rini asked.

"Absolutely. I mean, besides being a lot more mature. Look how much taller you are," Darien agreed.

"I had hardly noticed," said an astonished Rini. It was Rini's biggest wish to someday grow up to be a true lady. Maybe she finally was.

Everyone returned home. They were all pleasantly exhausted by their two trips. And everyone was with the person they loved. Well, almost everyone.

Rini decided to send a letter to her parents, with a picture of everyone. They had taken it when first meeting Helios, earlier that day. Rini wanted to show how happy everyone was now.

'… This is us in Elysion. We went to tell Helios about Pearl and defeating Metallia. Pearl and Hotaru brought Jade and Jet with them. They are from the Moon Kingdom. Now they don't feel so left out.

I hope I get a letter from you soon. It would be cool to have a picture of all of you. Everyone here would love to see it.

Your Loving Daughter

Princess Serenity

a.k.a. Small Lady'

Rini sent the letter off through Luna-P and drifted to sleep. Dreaming of a time she and Helios would always be together.


	21. Ch 20 A Normal, Happy Life, Finally

**Ch 20: A Normal, Happy Life, Finally**

Everyone was happy. There were no more enemies to fight, no more dreams to decipher. They had a normal, happy life, _finally_. Well, at least as normal as they could get. Somehow, Bunny and Darien couldn't ever have a completely normal life. Not with their future daughter around to remind them of there destiny.

"Hey Bunny. Hey Darien. What are you two doing?" Rini shouted when she saw Bunny and Darien coming towards her a week after their trips. She was at the park, thinking. Hotaru was out with Jet, again. Sometimes Rini wished that Hotaru didn't have a boyfriend.

"Oh, nothing. Just taking a walk," Bunny replied.

"What are you doing here, all by yourself?" Darien asked.

"Not much. Just wishing.… Oh never mind," Rini stated. She could never bring herself to tell them how much she truly missed Helios. She thought they might freak out, being her future parents.

"Thinking about Helios again?" Bunny wondered.

"How did you know that?" Rini asked, bewildered.

"That's easy. I used to sit right there, and think about Darien, after he started ignoring me. Don't you remember?" Bunny explained.

"Oh yeah. I'd forgotten about that."

"You really miss him, don't you Small Lady?" Diana asked.

"I wish he could live in this world," Rini started. "Everyone else has left there old kingdoms. Why can't he?"

"I'm sure he'll come here. _Some_day," Darien said, giving Bunny a knowing look. "Right Buns?"

"Right," Bunny agreed, stifling a giggle. "Why don't we go get some ice cream?" That got Rini to smile. They all walked over to Miss Caya's stand.

"Hi everyone. Long time since you stopped by," Miss Caya said when she saw them all.

"Well, we've been kinda busy lately," Bunny explained.

"Me too," Miss Caya replied, with a smile.

"So how are the wedding preparations going?" Darien inquired.

"Very well." Miss Caya answered. They all talked about the upcoming wedding, while they eat their ice cream.

Mina, Lita, Raye, and Amy were out with Kunzite, Nephrite, Jadeite and Zoisite. They were going to see a movie. They were so happy they could actually go on a normal date. They no longer had to secretly see each other, like during the Silver Millennium.

Pearl, Hotaru, Jade and Jet were together too. They were walking around the gardens at the park. They were having a good time. Hotaru didn't realize how much she had been leaving Rini out lately. She was just so happy to have someone to be with, who was all her's.

"I'm so glad I met you Jet," Hotaru said, looking lovingly into his eyes, they were the same violet as her own.

"I can hardly imagine not knowing you," Jet replied. He took Hotaru's hand as they walked around.

After a fun, completely normal day, they all somehow ended up in the park. Even Amara, Michelle, and Trista were there. When they all saw each other they started to chat. They actually had time to just gossip.

"So Rini, what have you been up to lately?" Hotaru asked.

"Not much. Just wishing Helios was here," Rini replied. Hotaru looked a little sad. She just realized how much she had been leaving Rini out.

"Say. Why don't we do something fun tomorrow? Just the two of us," Hotaru suggested.

"Really? That would be so cool."

They all hung around to watch the sun set. Rini was sitting a little apart from everyone when something caught her eye. She gasped and ran over to were she had seen it. 'It can't really be him. Why am I even bothering to check?' she thought to herself.

"Maiden?" a voice asked.

"Helios? Is it really you?" Rini asked.

"Yes maiden. I have come," Helios responded, drawing Rini into his arms. "I have come to be with you." They walked back over to where their friends were still siting.

"Helios?" Amara wondered as they approached.

"Is it really you?" Amy asked.

"Is it possible?" Hotaru said.

"Yes, it's true. Helios has come to our world," Rini replied, full of rapture.

"This is wonderful," Trista declared. They all started to talk at once. Everyone wanted to know how it was possible.

"Well, Elysion is doing fine. It no longer needed me to be there all the time. Just as the Prince is not needed," Helios started to explain. "You all have your own kingdoms that you have left. As _someone_ reminded me during our last visit," Helios looked at Darien and Bunny, then turned back to the others. "Is it really so surprising that I have left mine?"

Everyone had to admit that it wasn't. They all talked for a long time, but it was getting late, and time to go home.

"Good bye Helios. See you tomorrow," Bunny and Darien said as they left. "Glad you decided to take our advice."

"Have a good night," Pearl said as she left Jade's side. One by one they all left. Finally, Rini and Helios were the only ones there.

"I can still hardly believe you are really here," Rini voiced, as Helios walked her home.

"I know. I can finally be with you everyday," Helios replied. "It's a dream come true."

"Yes, a dream come true," Rini echoed as they reached her house. "Goodnight. I'll see you tomorrow." And they kissed goodnight.

"Can you believe it? Rini and Helios can finally be together," Bunny asked as she and Darien got ready for bed.

"I know, Buns. It seems that everyone is finally happy," replied Darien. "Maybe this time it will last forever." And they drifted off to sleep.

A few days past in happiness. Then something happened.

"Bunny, Darien!" Rini screamed running into their apartment, with Helios at her heals.

"What is it Rini? What's wrong?" Bunny asked, full of concern.

"Nothing… nothing's wrong. Just… get all the scouts together. I have something to show them." After a few phone calls all the scouts, and there boyfriends, started to arrive.

"Okay Rini. What do you want to show us?" Lita asked.

"Well, I got a letter today from my parents," Rini started.

"Oh really? How are they doing?" Michelle asked.

"Did they get the picture we took in Elysion?" Raye added.

"Yes they did. And they sent us a picture as well!" Rini replied, as she held up a picture. It had all the scouts in it, except for Pluto and Chibi Moon. They were all in their princess dresses though. And next to the inner scouts where the four generals. Standing in front of Neo-Queen Serenity was Pearl and Jade, and Jet was next to Hotaru. Finally, standing slightly behind King Endymion, was none other then Helios!

"Wow!" was all Mina could say.

"Everyone's there," Amara said.

"We all look so happy," Zoisite commented.

"Well, you should. Crystal Tokyo is always peaceful," Rini stated. She was so happy to have that picture. It showed all her friends happy and proved that Helios would always be with her now.

"So what did your parents say?" inquired Trista.

"They told me that they were glad to see everyone was happy, here in the past. And wanted to assure us that that happiness would last."

They all stayed around to discuss the future. They always loved it when Rini got a letter. But after a little while Bunny had to go to her violin lesson. This would be her last lesson for a while, because Monsurie Backmen and Miss Caya's wedding was in a week. So, they wouldn't be around for a while.

Everyone drifted away. Bunny and Darien went to Monsurie Backmen's studio. They all had a happy day. One of the many they would be having. Everyone was together. This was something that wasn't even possible in the Silver Millennium. This was the start of their new lives.

In only four years Bunny and Darien would marry and be crowed King and Queen of the Earth. A year after that Rini would be born. During those four years more and more of their former subjects would be regaining their memories. Life would be peaceful and happy for everyone.

They no longer had to worry about the Dark Moon. That was something that their other future selves had to deal with. Metallia was truly destroyed, and could never bother them again. Life was peaceful, and everyone looked forward to the time of Crystal Tokyo. Well, maybe their lives weren't so normal after all. Nonetheless, they were all happy.


End file.
